You Owe Me
by lifeOFillusions
Summary: (This is set way after HLV, moriarty thing is solved.) Molly Hooper has done everything in her power to help Sherlock Holmes even if it puts herself in danger. So now it is his turn to return the favor. "If you really wanna repay that favor you can accompany to my ex-fiance's wedding to my best friend." She jokes quietly and snorts. "Alright," He responds calmly. "Wait, WHAT?"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was in the middle of writing my other fic when this idea hit me all of a sudden that i wanted to write it. I really hope you'd enjoy this! cause i am very excited about this... Review please :) I do not own Sherlock or Molly... i wish i did or they will snog all day long lol BWAHAHAHA

**Title:** You Owe Me

**Summary:**Molly Hooper has done everything in her power to help Sherlock even puts herself in danger. It's now his turn to return the favor. "Oh, if you really want to repay that favor you can accompany to my best friend and Tom's wedding" she says to herself quietly as a joke. "Alright," Sherlock says simply, "Wait, _what?"_

**Rating:**T (ratings will change in future chapters)

**Genre: **Comedy/Romance/Drama

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**A Little Favor...**_

Molly Hooper let out a cry of frustration as soon as she hung up on her mobile. She definitely doesn't know what exactly she is feeling at the moment. There are so many emotions that is bubbling inside her now, overwhelming her; she tries to determine those feelings and she picks up anger, jealousy, happiness, annoyance but the most likely the emotion that rules it all is betrayal. _Yes, I definitely feel betrayed… _

The whirlwind of negative and positive emotions is slowly overcoming her that she had to sit down or she might drop on the floor or either toss something she's holding which she'd rather not do because she did just purchase this expensive mobile. She was too engrossed in herself that she didn't even notice that Sherlock is in the Lab using one of the microscopes for his recent case. This is very unusual for her because she could always sense his presence around her to the point that she thinks of herself as pathetic and sad. At least she can form a sentence without stuttering, could stand up for herself if he tries to use his charms on her to get what he wants (sometimes…) and lastly argue with him if he is being difficult or being an arse.

She glowered at him when she notices that something is amusing him. It certainly isn't what he's seeing under the microscope because he is still adjusting the magnification to able to view what he needs in the slide. "How long have you been in here?" she demands. Normally she would greet him with a smile and leave him alone to do his work until he speaks to her but she isn't in the mood at the moment and she is positive he is having a laugh at her.

Sherlock inserts another slide into the stage using the clips to keep it secured, he was silent for a bit and kept ignoring her. He continues to viewing his slides while she's still throwing deadly sharp looks at him. Without glancing at her direction he speaks, "You either look like you've seen a ghost or you're going to murder someone." He observes vacantly.

She groans and is very she's irritated, she doesn't care if he isn't going to pay attention she needs to rant out her feelings or she's going to explode. "What would be the worse phone call you get at this very moment?" She asks. She stands up from the stool and starts pacing in front of the table.

He stops viewing his slide and sits up; he is actually pondering her question. He touches his hands together and sits his chin on the tip of his fingers, "A bomb threat to the Royal palace that will take me away from this interesting case." he says genuinely. His bows furrowed as if he was worried if this actually came true, after he and john solved the Moriarty case when the maniac held the Royal Family hostage as a game. The Queen offered knighthood to the Sherlock and John. He refused obviously since he thinks it is useless so in return The Queen just put Sherlock at her beckon call. So basically no matter what he is doing he needs to drop it in an instant and report to her or he will be tried for treason. She blatantly found this amusing while Sherlock thinks it is ridiculous to be owned as The Queen's _personal_ lap dog_._

Her mouth went agape, she forgot he wasn't normal. She shakes her head and continues fuming out her anger, "_No Sherlock, _normal people problems!" she frees her hair from the bun and ran his hands down her hair or more likely pulling her hair to get rid of her headache. "Or better yet, something a _girl_ like me would find devastating…"

Sherlock's face dropped to his normal façade and looks bored now but he still continues making conversation with her. "Most girls? You are a grown woman, and besides you rarely do anything a woman considers _normal_." He frowns at her, "But I'll humor you… most women complain about having a bad hair day?" he says dryly.

She stops pacing and glares at him, "I am not that _shallow_, Sherlock!" she says sharply. Sherlock just shrugged so she continued because she thinks he'd never guess it right and she probably needs to get to the point soon or he'd be bored and annoyed at her then probably tick her off then they'd have a row just because they both could… she knows she'd lose anyway, "I just got a wonderful phone call from my best friend and asked me to be her Maid of Honor for her spontaneous wedding in _two weeks_." She hissed under her breath.

Sherlock crossed his arms across his chest, annoyance plain as day cross his face. He is definitely regretting even entertaining this topic, sometimes when Molly would have a bad day he would just ask how she is and she'd rant for minutes to no end. Of course he wouldn't be paying attention but most of the time, Molly just feels better to just rave about things then when she's all chipper and happy again, he can ask for her help without any fuss. "Isn't that customary for best friend's to ask those kinds of things on special occasions?" he asks. He goes back to work and starts to look at his slides.

Molly just starts laughing a humorless laugh and sits on the stool again, "My best friend is marrying _Tom." _she spat out as if the words she had said were venom. She heavily rests her forehead on the edge of the table, her long hair covering her face the ends of it barely touching her knee.

He froze for a second and then turned to her "Meat Dagger?" He asks in surprise

"Stop calling him that…his name is _Tom_." she groaned still not moving from her position. It is no use though, ever since John's wedding Sherlock would refer to her then fiancé as Meat Dagger and not his name anymore. According to John, he probably deleted Tom's name. "Yes, _Tom _and Marie are apparently _in love_ and are ready to getting married as soon as they can to prove that _love_."

"Is that bad? You and Tom have broken up for almost a year not as far as I can recall. Shouldn't you wish them happiness?" he asks sincerely.

She moans as she thinks about what he asks. It's not like she wants Tom back or anything and yes she's happy for Tom for his new found _love. Oh god, I can't even think it without being spiteful…_ The thing is she may be happy for them but she feels betrayed. Betrayed mostly by her best friend that she didn't tell her that she was seeing Tom _and _the fact that Marie was even wanting to marry him, she only found out a couple of months ago that she has started dating this bloke but neglected to mention it was _her_ ex fiance. If they've dated months back does that mean that there was some sort of _flirtation _going on behind her back when she and Tom were engaged? Sure, she broke off the engagement because she was in love with someone else but she never acted _on _them. "Think of it this way, Sherlock. If you met Mary first and if you were a normal person you'd end up dating her then go on your separate ways… She'd end up dating and marrying John. How would you feel?" she still kept her head down and she could see on the corner of her eye, that he is uncrossing his arms.

Sherlock was silent for a few seconds, "We separated ways for a reason. I'd congratulate John for a getting a wonderful woman."

Molly lifts her head off the table and sighs; _I keep forgetting that he doesn't really do normal… _She looks at him and he's continuing his work. "Think of it in John's point of view if it were the other way round."

"I suppose he'd feel betrayed." He says plainly, as he switches a different slide to look at.

"I'm sorry if I bother you with all these trivial sentimental rubbish. I'll be alright." She says as she rests her head back on the edge of the table. She starts to slowly bang her head on the table continuously. She knows he isn't going to pay attention anymore but she's alright with that, she's just glad that he lets her vent off whatever she's feeling. He doesn't need to listen to her anyways just having him _pretend_ to pay attention and be interested is enough for her. She knows he's trying his best to reach out and become a good friend to her. That alone is a satisfying feeling that usually puts her in a good mood afterwards, which Sherlock always uses to his advantage.

"It's a shot-gun wedding." He says after a few beats of silence shared between them.

"A what?" she turns her head to his direction, her forehead is still resting on the desk.

"When a couple is forced a marriage-"

"I know what it is, I'm just saying that isn't correct. This is the 21st century Sherlock, I doubt people still do traditions like that, especially Marie." she sighs, "I figured this was going to happen at some point anyway. Most of the blokes I've dated seriously she'd usually end up dating, not right away like this time but a year or something after the break up. But that was when we were in Uni, I thought she'd be mature enough not to do that anymore... I supposed not."

"Molly, I am sure I am going to regret asking this question. But since curiosity always gets the best of me all the time, If she'd done this before and you'd feel betrayed every time why stay friends with her?" He leans on the table and lowers his head to stare into her eyes.

She rolled her eyes and tried to think about his question. _Why did she remain friends with Marie? _"Because she's my best friend and I'm hers. That's not obviously good reason but we've known each other since we were young girls we didn't know any better... maybe after this I'll stop being friends with her." she says sarcastically.

He shook his head and smiled, "Maybe," he says dryly, "But I know you Molly, you tend to keep people who aren't really good for you as company. Take me, for example. I am an insufferable asshole but yet you consider me as part of your friend circle." He stands up and gave her a soft tap on the shoulder, "And honestly, if you're ex-significant other tends to date her after you break up with them it is because they are still thinking about you and she's a second rate replacement."

She just hummed pretending to agree, she is hiding a giggle in his own little way he just gave her a compliment and the little physical touch was also his own way of trying to sympathize. "I think ill be alright."

Sherlock sneered, "Of course you'll be, breaking off the engagement with Meat Dagger was the smartest thing you've ever done. That berk can never stimulate you intellectually, you'd be bored of him and eventually use him as an experiment to see if one could actually create a meat dagger using his own compacted blood and bone." He winked at her trying to keep a straight face.

This made her laugh, and she feels touched that he is trying to make her feel better. And in all honestly he is making her feel better, "Yeah, he can be a dingus at times."

"_At times?" _they both shared a laugh.

They both looked at each other's eyes and Molly starts blushing when she realized that his hand was still on her back. The simple touch doesn't bother her at all but the fact that he actually comfortingly caressing her back. and she is positive that he doesn't even know that he is doing it. She slightly shivered when the tip of his finger lightly touched the back of her neck causing goosebumps on her arms and that tingly feeling that moved from her neck into the tip of her fingers, she now swears that she is probably red as a tomato and that he could hear her heart race threatening to beat out of her chest.

He cleared his throat when he finally noticed what he was doing, he straightened an tucks his hands behind his back too quickly that she wonders if he felt that same electric feel she got. "All right now, then?"

"I-I" she stutters. She mentally rolls her eyes, _good going Molly. Real smooth you havent stuttered around him in months. _"I will be." she smiles at him, she looks down again because she couldn't handle looking at him again her heart might explode, "Once again, I"m sorry for bothering you with these trivial things."

Sherlock made a chuckle noise that she thought she might have imagined, "No need to apologize, Molly. After everything you have done for me it's the least I could do. Lets say I'm slowly repaying a favor." She sees him walking away from her and probably getting ready to head out.

No matter how many times she tells him that it was her _pleasure_, that he didn't need to feel like he owes her anything. She wasnt really in the mood to argue with him about that since that has been an on unresolved topic for both of them. It is rather best to just it alone and probably never be mentioned ever. But in her current state of insecurity and possibly having a tiny voice in her head wanting to hurt Tom the only way she knows how, she blurts out something she'd never think she could ever say out loud around him. "If you really wanna repay that favor you can accompany to my ex-fiance's wedding to my best friend." She jokes quietly and snorts.

"Alright," He responds calmly.

"Wait, _what?__" _Her head snaps up to meet his eyes wanting to see if he is actually serious or if he misunderstood what she just asked.

He raised an eyebrow at her and he looked baffled, "How is that hard to understand?Yes, I'll accompany you to the wedding. Should I be worried that Meat Dagger's stupidity rubbed off you?"

She decided to ignore that insult, no need to dwell on that... Another situation needs to be tackled, "Sh-Sherlock, I-I..." She clears her throat, she is still quite stunned by his agreement to this, she swallows her nerves the bumbling idiot Molly she tries to hide from Sherlock is threatening to escape and take over. "But you just said you'd go to the wedding with me..."

"Don't act all surprised, I've been to a wedding before. I thought I did a pretty good job with the Best Man speech. If I am not mistaken I did bring a few tears to your eyes," He teases.

"But you don't _do_ weddings... Or any events with more than three people..."

"And if I recall correctly you are _just_ a pathologist, and yet you kept putting your life in jeopardy for me just to help bring down Moriarty." He says with a dark grin flash across his face.

"Because you are my friend." She answers simply. Even though, she has more than friendly feelings towards him and as much as she tries to tuck away those feelings since she knows nothing good can come from it other than pain and heartbreak, she does think of him as one the few people she can truly trust with her life and with that it comes with being loyalty to him that even her own safety doesn't matter to her anymore as long as he comes back to all them (Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, John, and Mary) safely.

He nods as if to agree with what she has said, "And so I shall go to this wedding you are dreading to attend alone. And possible make it bearable for you." He shrugs his coat into his shoulder and reaches for his scarf that is in the pocket, "And besides I owe you a dance." He winks at her after he wraps his scarf on his slender neck. He leaves the lab before Molly could talk him out of what ever he just agreed to do.

She just stared at the door still trying to process what has happened the past five minutes. Apparently, Sherlock just_ winked_ at her and enthusiastically agreed to be her date to her ex-fiance and best friend's wedding. Never mind the fact he mentioned that he owes her a dance which totally doesn't make sense but if someone would have asked her what would be the most unexpected thing she'd find out today this wouldn't be on the list least of all or even cross her mind not in a million years.

She took a deep breath and thought to herself that maybe she dreamed all of this, so she pinches herself and she could feel the pain, "Yep, this is definitely _real_." She says loudly to herself and if she has to be really honest she isn't sure if she wants it to be real or not...

* * *

**a/n: I know its slight Sherlock OOC buuuut SHERLOLLY will only happen i think if he is OOC lol ... but i hope you like it... R&R please... Love to all!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanks for the activity and reviews this gotten. If i could shamelessly plug my other story that started this idea, give it the same love too :) but ok, no forcing :p. anyways, giggles I'm glad you guys like this... I already know what's going to happen at the wedding. But that will be dun dun dun...

Disclaimer: i do not own Sherlock or Molly. Or I'd make them snog... : More reviews pleeeaaasee? They make me happy ok here it is chapter two...

Title: You Owe Me

Summary: Molly Hooper has done everything in her power to help Sherlock even puts herself in danger. It's now his turn to return the favor. "Oh, if you really want to repay that favor you can accompany to my best friend and Tom's wedding" she says to herself quietly as a joke. "Alright," Sherlock says simply, "Wait, what?"

Rating: T (ratings will change in future chapters)

Genre: Comedy/Romance/Drama

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Eliza...**_

"So are saying that Tom is engaged to your best friend? That really odd, kind of bitchy skank, awkward who all night tried to get the guys attention at my hen night? That lovely girl?" Mary asks Molly in disbelief. "That awkward girl to Tom, next week?" she repeats it trying to make sense of any it. She tries to blow her tea cool and starts to drink it then looks at Molly with amusement, "Remember my hen night, Molly?" Mary teases she tries to hide her smile from behind her tea cup.

Molly frowns at Mary. Mary knew that Molly did not remember anything that night (she just heard stories, apparently according to Mary they are hilarious stories-including starting to auction off men who didn't think they'd get dated, tone deaf karaoke, and glee talks especially over playing that one Journey song). She remembers the before, the middle of it was a blur and the end well it was pretty much draws a blank. When she would try to remember it her head would hurt to a point that she had to stop trying to recall what happened. She knows what to blame to this little amnesia incent—tequila. Marie forced her (or convinced really…) to take shots of this evil liquor to numb her pain away and of course screaming that men are a scum of the earth.

But the _real _reason of her resulting to the comfort of alcohol that night was Sherlock.

Molly had a long day at the morgue that night, when she got home Tom surprised her with a romantic dinner having known that she had a very bad day. Her night was starting to get better until she got a phone call from Sherlock (who kept calling her until she would answer) demanding that she gets back to St. Barts because he refused to work with the other pathologist and kept calling them incompetent.

She still remembers everything from that night clearly…

"It is my night off Sherlock, I haven't had a proper night off in weeks. Dr. Donahue is more than capable of helping you with whatever you need her to do." She gave Tom an apologetic look when she finally answered after seven continues calls from Sherlock and a miss call from Charlotte begging her to deal with him.

"I cannot work with her. She doesn't understand what I want. I hate repeating myself twice." He says stubbornly.

She rolls her eyes, "_Can_ and _will not _is different thing, I will not always be there. Work with whatever you can have. And while you are at it stop harassing my colleague." She tries to reprimands him but it sounded like she was bored and not caring about what he just said.

"Then she needs to start acting like she has the brains that supposedly helped her through med school or she probably shagged her way through to pass." He insults. She could tell that he is rolling his eyes.

"Sherlock…" She hissed at him. She pinches the bridge of her nose trying to breathe calming herself or she'd start an unnecessary fight with him.

"Doesn't matter, Lestrade said I can have the best to work with me. I refuse anyone of them to work with me and none of them is as brilliant as you."

She sighs, knowing fairly well that she is about to cave to his demands and also she doesn't really have the mood or the strength to argue with him anymore. he always wins and makes too good of a point to even try but when she looks at Tom she found the strength to stand up for herself. The disappointment look on his face as he starts wrapping up the dinner he just made, he seems to know that no matter what relationship status he has with molly he always believes that Sherlock _comes_ first.

She takes a deep breath summoning that strength from her fiancé's face. Sherlock isn't wining this, if its starts a row then so be it. "No Sherlock. Tonight is my night off and I am not on call. Use whatever resources you have there. You have a good night because I certainly am going to have one with my fiancé." She hangs up on him and smiling at Tom whose eyes shinned like its Christmas morning. He started to open a bottle of wine and pouring it on the glasses, he looked so happy.

So she tried her best to hide the fact that she was shaking on the inside. She just snapped at Sherlock there is surely a horrible consequence at this act of defiance. _Oh, put yourself together woman. You are allowed to live your life without needing to please _him_ all the time. You have Tom, sweet, attentive, loving, honest, and right for you Tom._ She tells herself but not before she gulps the whole glass of wine in front of her.

"Slow down sailor," Tom winks at her. He serves her a spoon full of his homemade lasagna. He kisses her forehead before he takes the seat beside her.

They were about to eat their dinner when Sherlock burst through the door followed by John who gives Molly apologetic look. Sherlock on the other hand looks very angry and he makes a bee line towards Molly who stands up and meet his angry gaze. "Sherlock," she says firmly she crosses her arms across her chest to keep her arms from shaking.

"You are trespassing." Tom stands in between Sherlock and Molly.

Sherlock just ignores Tom. He keeps his intense gaze on her, giving her a dark dangerous smile "Did you just hang up on me and stood up for yourself, Molly?" he says darkly. "I would applaud you on an average day. But I suggest you play _house_ on a different day not when two girls are still missing and that body at Barts is the only link to finding them."

"I ain't saying it again, mate." Tom warned.

"Sherlock," John says tentatively by the door. He looks ready just in case Tom does something rash, like making aiming for Sherlock's face or throat. He is contemplating if he is going to stop Tom or laugh at Sherlock.

Sherlock just ignores everyone else in the room but her. He doesn't even acknowledge that Tom is talking to him let alone standing in front of him who is standing really close as well. He just merely leans close, towering over Molly. They are just glowering at each other, if only could _kill_.

"You two better decide quickly, as Sherlock said there are two girls whose life is in danger here," John states quietly and patiently after a few moments of tension shared between Sherlock, Molly and Tom. He could have stopped Sherlock from barging in Molly's flat but he is way too stubborn and no matter what you say to him he tries to defy it.

"Then I think they should leave." Tom says as he turns to Molly when he hears her sigh. He gives her a desperate look hoping she would do what he has asked. He sees her expression softening and he _understands_ what that means. _He _is winning.

She touches her fiancé's arm oh how she wishes that touch would be of comfort to him because she knows that her decision is going to hurt him. But as much as she hates the fact that Sherlock is _most _of the time correct, and the fact that he is on the case can only mean one thing; Lestrade is desperate to find these girls. With a sigh of defeat and mumbles, "Give me five minutes."

"Molly!" Tom moans in despair.

Sherlock looked pleased, he smiled that he secretly won the lottery and not wanting to tell anyone. "Good. There is a cab waiting for you, John and I will go on ahead." He claps his hand together and walks away. "Come on John! The game is on!"

John just nods at Molly, "See you at Barts. Sorry about this Tom." he says and started following Sherlock. They could hear them arguing.

"Tom," she starts when he starts to clean up the dining table. She reaches for him but he moves away from her, so she clenches her fist and hugs herself, "This is work Tom, I just can't—"

"Every time!" He bellows and drops the plate on the table heavily causing the plates to make a loud crash. She flinches, when he notices this he says it quietly again which stung in her heart more than him saying it angrily, "Every time Molly…"

"Tom, please…"

"Just go Molly. He needs you." He picks up the food and throws it on the trash. "You know what, I'm going to go. I am exhausted waiting up for you to come home every time he summons for you." He grabs his coat and reaches for his scarf, he stares at the dark gray scarf and throws it on the ground. "Do remember Molly that _I _proposed to you. I love you Molly but I hope you can see he is using you. I just don't want to see you hurt." He leaves slamming the door shut behind him.

She just helped Sherlock quietly and just did what ever he asked without making small talk because she was too annoyed at him, which suited him just fine and it irritated Molly more. But in all honesty it made her sadder than angrier really. She didn't understand why she couldn't say no to him, her fiancé should be first not second in line after Sherlock. She needs to keep her feelings in check... She isnt in love with him(she thinks) she _loves_ Tom. She just wants this night to get it over with, so she can probably crawl into a hole after she either drinks her emotions away or finish a pint of ice cream she isn't sure yet.

When she finally finished what ever Sherlock needed and all he did was say thank you and then left her alone in the lab going to Lestrade with the answers to find the missing girls. She was about to head home when she got a call from Marie who just broke up with her boyfriend and begged her to go out.

"I need you Mollykins... I havent seen you since your engagement party... I need to search the answers of my pain in the end of the bottle. And you got to find it with me... Please Molly Violet Hooper."

As soon as Molly agreed to go with Marie, John found her before she could call for a taxi. He was apologizing for how Sherlock was acting, "I tried to stop him, but..." He shakes his head thinking he is only making the situation worse. "Any-road, Mary wants to talk to you..." He hands her his mobile.

"Molly!" Mary screams on the other end, she could barely hear her due to the loud noises in the background it sounded like shes at a club or a bar, "It's my hen night! You should come!"

She looks at John who smiles at her. He probably told his future bride what Sherlock did to her night and probably thinks a company of other people would do her good, "It is alright my friend Marie asked me to go out tonight. We don't want to impose."

"Well of course not! Bring her too! The more the merrier! Its just my bridal party with me, I know they do not mind, right ladies?" Then Molly could hear a loud whooping noise in the background which she assumes are from Mary's friends. "Come meet us at the Fabric!" Then Mary hangs up not before making a whoo noise herself.

Molly hands the mobile back to John, "Well you girls have fun." He says as he looks at his watch and then calls someone on the phone and from the insane mumbling plus John's eyes rolling she knew he is talking to Sherlock, "Alright I am on my way, calm down..." He waves goodbye to Molly and starts walking away. "Give me five minutes, and no Sherlock you can't stay on the phone with me just to prove a point..."

So after many shots of tequila and swearing off men(mostly Sherlock), she woke up that morning with the after effects of a terrible hang-over and having no recollection of the night before. She was laying on her own bed wearing only her knickers. Tom waiting on her hand and food all morning while she tries to wake her alcohol-induced comatose best friend on her couch who was only on her undergarments (which she is alright with since Marie has the tendency to strip off her clothes especially if there is a man around).

The only person she found out of the norm was Tom. Sure he was always attentive but that morning he was _too _everything like he did something bad as if the fight was his fault even though they both knew it was hers. Or probably because she was sick all morning so she was just guessing she was overthinking... After that day Tom didn't do much of a fuss if Sherlock needed help with his cases after her normal working hours and actually Tom was even more nicer _and_ sweeter which was one of the big reasons why she broke her engagement with him because she felt that she did not deserve him at all...

Eliza, Mary and John's little girl, cooing in Molly's arms brought her back to the present. She just put her lips lightly on the sleeping baby's forehead trying to a hide a giggle from the cuteness the baby is giving off, "You and John just make the most beautiful child ever, don't tell my godchild I'm more biased to your little one." She says quietly.

Mary just grinned brightly at her, "I know! I am thinking I want a couple more of these..." She says a little too loudly so John could hear who was in the kitchen making more tea.

"Dont you think that is something you and I talk about in private?" John calls teasingly from the kitchen.

"Possibly," Mary responds and she winks at Molly who was trying her best not to giggle so she wouldn't wake Eliza.

Molly started humming a tune her dad used to sing to her when she was younger when she notices Eliza slowly stirring awake and the little one made the most adorable noise that when Molly looked up at Mary, she got a frown from the new mother, "What?" she asks

"Only you can make her do that adorable sound. Every time you sing to her. It makes me jealous..."

Molly laughs heartily causing the little one to wake but the she did not cry she was just eyeing her as if remembering that they had spent a month together by themselves as a pretend mother and daughter. Well, Molly certainly remembered. When Moriarty threatened England Sherlock thought it was best to hide everyone he cares for so he wouldn't have any distractions to take down the criminal consultant but John wouldn't leave his side and so does Mary though Molly would have gladly stayed behind to help out but it proved more danger for Molly than anyone else because she was the reason Sherlock was able to stay _dead_ due to the fake the autopsy report. So after much talking into, She and Eliza hid in South Africa until the Moriarty issue was dealt with and it was about a month until the two got to return back to England.

"Oh and Sherlock." Mary added as she took another sip of her tea.

Molly perked up at from trying to hum Eliza back to sleep. She ignored Mary's knowing look and asks, "What about Sherlock?"

"You and him are the only ones who bring out the extra ordinary shine in her. Sure she is adorable and I love her to little tiny pieces but she gets more adorable when you and Sherlock are with her."

"Really?" Molly inquires with a smile, she knows Sherlock visits the Watsons but she has never seen him interact with Eliza.

"Oh yeah, he comes over here when he is stumped with a case and just takes Eliza and talks to her about his dilemma. I wouldn't be surprised if the my daughter's first words would be 'Murder'..." Mary says amusingly.

"If that happens I'd have a nice decent talk with Sherlock and hopefully not punch him in the throat. We already have enough sociopaths in this family, I want her to be normal, at least." John says as he sits beside Mary. The girls laughed at John's frown, he shook his head ignoring their amusement so he changes the topic, "So when is this wedding?"

"Exactly a week from today, the Swan-Turner nuptials is on the way! We just got done looking at bridesmaid dresses... Thank god she just told me to pick out what ever i want to wear since it is such short notice to order the dresses. She wanted Salmon Pink!"

"Thank heavens for that." Mary says sarcastically, teasing her. "If you have a problem going stag at the wedding I can help you find a bloke to go with."

Molly shakes her head, "Thanks though... But Sherlock going with me."

As if it was rehearsed, Mary and John who was drinking their tea at the same time, spat their sip and started choking, "Sherlock?!" both said in unison shock shows on their face.

"That bastard who left my wedding early is going to _this_ wedding... _voluntarily_?" John says in disbelief.

Molly shrugged, she kept asking this herself but she just stopped trying to figure out what Sherlock thinks half the time, "As a favor, he seemed alright with it."

Mary just giggled and leans towards John whispering something, "... Quids then." Was the only thing she could hear.

"Sorry?" Molly asks as she glowers at Mary who just shrugged innocently while John just finished his tea in one gulp avoiding her gaze.

"I'm getting another cuppa," John stands up but not before he and Mary shared a knowing look as if smiling at their own little inside joke.

Molly was about to ask what was going on when Sherlock burst through the doors. "Hello Watsons," he says briefly. He pauses when he sees Molly he smiles at her then walks to her and takes Eliza from her easily as if he is used to snatching the sleeping baby from someone who is cuddling with them.

"Oi!" Molly protested, crossing her arms on her chest stubbornly and pouted at Mary.

Mary just laughed, "Don't look at me, he takes her from me every time as if I wasn't the one who carried her for 9 months and suffer a 20 hour labor of hell." she rolls her eyes, "Want a cuppa?" She asks and heads to the kitchen.

Molly was just looking at Sherlock interact with Eliza who is now wide awake and smiling as if understanding every word he is saying. Molly swears she heard the little one chuckle too but she's positive Sherlock didn't hear any of it because he is is rambling away about his current case. She smiled realizing that she seemed to be enjoying herself watching him than holding Eliza herself. Who would have thought that he would look good or _normal _carrying her as if she was his own child if she wasn't such a split image of John other than her bright blonde hair and Mary's eyes she is a little clone of her father (a little joke saying that John is a pretty girl).

She caught a glimpse of Mary eyeing her. She frowns at Mary when she winked at her then did a funny gesture at Sherlock. She looks away from either away and she could tell she's blushing_. Oh Molly... Just try to not act all stupid around him. Way to have someone catch you drooling over him_. She mentally to slap her forehead.

"Oh Molly, let me know what color you'd be planning on wearing at Meat Dagger's wedding and the rehearsal." Sherlock says looking away from the smiling baby and gazing deep into her eyes making her blush more.

"Rehearsal?" Molly repeats. "What rehearsal?"

Sherlock sits beside her and he starts rock Eliza as she started to make a fuss, looking like she is uncomfortable. Molly playfully tickles Eliza's feet and making baby noises, she stopped when he sighs and rolls his eyes at her, "Well if I am to go with you with at Meat-" Molly gives him the disapproving look for not calling her ex-fiancé his correct name "_This_ wedding it'll be more credible that I am your date than a last minute choice if I go with you to both events..." He tells her as if it was something of a common knowledge.

Her eyes meet together in confusion, "You really don't need to go with me to the rehearsal, just the wedding. And why do you need to know what I am wearing?" She sputtered lightly.

He just smirked at her, "Nonsense. I told you I'd to go with you, so that includes both events we aren't going _half-assed_ now. And so asking what you're planning to wear so I could at least match what you're wearing, _most_ women worry about that correct?" He didn't wait for her response and stands up again going to the kitchen to speak to John about their new case.

What _do _most women worry about, as she recalled from her conversation with him last week she is not really like most women. So what did he mean by that? She only asked for the wedding... Why is he being super nice?

She was too preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't even notice Mary sitting next to her until she cleared her throat to get her attention, "So you and Sherlock at the wedding and the rehearsal..." Mary teased.

Molly laughed, "Shut up, Mary."

Mary just bites her lip to stop herself from giggling again, "He did say date... And you know weddings tend to be romantic and there's dancing too..."

"Stop it..." Molly couldn't help but smile, "This is Sherlock we are talking about, he is just repaying a favor nothing else."

"Okay then whatever you say," Mary says in a singing voice and winks at her and handed her a warm cuppa.

Molly just rolls her eyes and shakes her head ignoring Mary. Of course Sherlock may have mentioned that he owes her a dance too... But she doesn't really need to mention it or even hold Sherlock to that. And it is just a friend accompanying someone to an ex's wedding (hopefully to get a spiteful reaction from Tom).

She sneaks a look at him while pretended to drink her tea, he looked towards her direction and he gave her a genuine smile that made her heart leap in her chest then he continues to talk to John. She bites her lips trying to stop herself from a giggle trying to bubble up her lips... Its just a friend accompanying someone to a wedding _right_? She shouldn't get her hopes up... But its doesn't really hurt anyone if she just imagine she'd get a dance from Sherlock though.

* * *

A/N: ouhh here it is :) a super long one again! Soo review please! ;) it makes me super happy! And helps me write faster :p (check out my other story Human Error too... ! ) ok hope you enjoyed this!


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: thanks for the activity and reviews this gotten. If i could shamelessly plug my other story that started this idea, give it the same love too :) but ok, no forcing :p. anyways, giggles I'm glad you guys like this... I already know what's going to happen at the wedding. But that will be dun dun dun... (If by any chance you have read Human Error, this chapter is very similar… same memory and dream… just used differently…) sorry if this is too long.**_

**Disclaime****r: i do not own Sherlock or Molly. Or I'd make them snog... : More reviews pleeeaaasee? They make me happy ok here it is**

Title: You Owe Me

Summary: Molly Hooper has done everything in her power to help Sherlock even puts herself in danger. It's now his turn to return the favor. "Oh, if you really want to repay that favor you can accompany to my best friend and Tom's wedding" she says to herself quietly as a joke. "Alright," Sherlock says simply, "Wait, what?"

Rating: T (ratings will change in future chapters)

Genre: Comedy/Romance/Drama

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_**Surprise Break-ins…**_

Molly couldn't help but think that she is this past week she is turning into an insomniac. She usually doesn't have trouble sleeping at all. Just give her a pillow and she can will herself to sleep in an instant. She had years of med school practice having an erratic sleeping schedule.

She looks at the clock it flashed three am. She moans and covers her face with a pillow and screams at it. She has been lying in bed for a couple of hours now for someone who can sleep quickly this is slowly getting on her nerves. She didn't even have trouble sleeping on the most stressful days of her life (her board exam and her final exam so shed graduate to be a doctor), she slept like a baby. The only time she was this stressed out when the night Sherlock left London to take down Moriarty's network. And now the closer she is to the wedding date the more she stays up later and seemed stressed.

She really doesn't want to admit that _this_ wedding is making her miserable. If she was given more time to prepare for this inevitable nuptials and not two weeks then maybe she wouldn't feel this way. It just bothered her that Marie didn't even tell her about Tom. She knew about a bloke but not _her_ ex-fiancé, as if she would steal him away from her… she should know better that isn't how Molly is.

That is the truth, she doesn't really want him back. She admits that Tom was amazing, sweet, romantic, loving, patient, caring and most of all loyal. That was what she had found attractive about him the most. She was always too afraid to fall in love with anyone because everyone she truly cared for and loved always leaves her.

Her dad was the first man in her life that had left her; she was fairly young when her father died of cancer. Her mom always thought that men are better company than her own daughter after she was widowed had never been there for her.

Quinn, who was her real first boyfriend from late high school to mid premed school, He was her first love. The kind of love that even though she was still young had always hoped that it was the _forever_ kind and he had said it many times before too. But as happiness goes for Moly it always ends. Before their pre-med school graduation He had an offer to get a full scholarship to Yale for medical school. They had tried to make it work for a couple months but it never worked out since long distance relationships only works for a significant few and unfortunately they weren't the lucky ones. They just decided to break it off and remain friends. She hasn't spoken to him in years. Last she had heard about him was that he is now a Neurologist in big hospital in NYC and happily engaged or married (she isn't sure).

Then there is Sherlock who time and time again keeps breaking her heart but she keeps on loving him anyway, though now she can accept that only friendship is what he can offer her. Lastly, who is the main reason she is very cautious when she dated anyone, Jim Moriarty. After being so hopelessly in love with Sherlock Holmes she had thought Jim would be the one to save her from her school girl crush with Sherlock. At some point she even had a tiny bit of hope that he would be her next _Quinn _(Marie would call it) how a big lie that was.

She dated a few blokes in while in Uni and afterwards but she was too busy with school or either work to even take them seriously. Then Tom happened, he was technically the one that gave her hope for love. He had been so patient with her and understanding. He even proposed twice to her because the first time he did she had fainted and ended up in the hospital for a possible concussion for hitting her head on the coffee table when she fell. She never really thought she deserved anyone to love her maybe that's why she pushed Tom away when he showed signs that he had loved her more than she ever did and she didn't think it was fair. (she should know because of Sherlock.) So she broke off her engagement because she thought he deserved someone better. Not that Marie was a bad choice but the fact that he had found someone that fast only meant that maybe she was wrong about her love for him. It doesn't matter now though… all she has to be is happy for him for both of them really.

But most importantly, she needs to at least sleep. It'll help her be sane enough for the next couple of days she hopes. Her week has been hell with work and busy maid-of-honor duties for the wedding. She just got back at midnight from Marie's hen night of course she should have been plastered right now but she refused to have a drop of a drink claiming that she was going to take the girls home after the night, though the real reason was that she didn't want to be pissed around Marie or she might ask questions that she doesn't want the answer to. All night she took care of her drunken best-friend muttering about how sorry she was not telling her about Tom…

"Oh sleep it off Molly…" she mumbles to herself again. _Maybe count sheep…_ she thought. She tried to do that but her delirious mind from the lack of sleep had her ex-boyfriends jump on the fences instead of sheep. As her mind slowly succumbs to sleep the last person she saw trying to jump over the fence glaring at her for probably thinking of him like a sheep, was Sherlock.

His voice echoed in her mind as she drifts to sleep, it was the night she found him at her lab when he had asked for his help to fake his suicide… the night he fell on the roof of St. Barts… and she dreams of that night as well.

_You were wrong you know. You do count. You've always counted and I've always trusted you but you were right I am not okay._

_What do you need?_

_You._

Molly entered her flat and the first thing she does is call on her cat. She wants to grab the cat and maybe smother it with unwanted affection just so she can comfort herself. Sometimes she hopes that she should have just gotten a dog instead of a cat so she could have something that would love on her if she's lonely. But for some reason she always _wants_ something she can't have or really love one that only needs her when he's bored-like _him._

"Toby?" she called again, sometimes he does come when she'd holler for him. And _most _of the time he'd just ignore her. Giving up, she sighs. "Alright time to raid my liquor cabinet…" she mumbles as she turns off her hallway light and head to the kitchen.

Having lived in this flat for years now it is always safe for her to walk around in the dark (even though at times she is clumsy) besides she wants to dwell in the darkness at the moment, it comforts her. Tonight Sherlock jumped to his supposed death. An hour ago she just finished his autopsy and declared his cause of death. The worse of it all was lying to John.

Watching him breakdown in front of her because he refused to believe that Sherlock isn't dead, made her feel so wretched for lying to him. She wanted to tell him that Sherlock wasn't dead; this was all for protecting everyone. So she just cried and hugged John who just kept mumbling that _it's all a trick. _They both just collapsed on the floor trying to comfort each other. Mike Stamford offered to take John home or a pub while he demanded Molly to take the night off, which she gladly obliged.

And here she is staring at her liquor cabinet. Molly isn't so much of a drinker anyways so she doesn't even know why she's keeping a liquor cabinet, she is sure it is empty. Turning on the kitchen light, she opens the cabinet and she was right it was empty. She steps on her tip toes and she found a lonely bottle of scotch that an ex-boyfriend left three or four years ago.

She mentally frowns at herself when her logic just jumped out the window as she even tries to consider drinking it. She grabbed a glass and a couple pieces of ice pouring the scotch in the glass. Watching the ice finally melt, she pinches her nose and drinks it all in one gulp. The burns in her throat of the almost caused her to choke. She exhales as she feels the little tingle in her stomach that slowly warming her up. She stares at the bottle again and decided to take another drink from the bottle before the ice completely melts. Pinching her nose she takes another mouthful but at least this time it went down a little bit smoother. She can definitely tell her empty stomach is warmed up by the alcohol and her light weight self is feeling the effects of the scotch. She is positive she is feeling _pretty_ good.

"Toby!" she calls again hoping the cat would come to her. If he did then her night would be a little better. She might even forget that she betrayed her friends to believing that Sherlock is dead and worse part of it all, she might not a long time. She didn't even get to say goodbye.

Then she could hear Toby purring as if someone was petting him. The last time he made those noises, Jim Moriarty was petting him. With haste, she turned on her living room light. She almost bit her lip to bleed to prevent herself from screaming and her heart almost leaped out of her chest because she was startled.

Sherlock was sitting on the couch with Toby on his lap; he was rubbing the feline between the ears. He just kept his head staring outside the window as if all the answers to his current dilemma is there.

"Christ, Sherlock. You almost gave me a coronary…" She says between breaths trying to regulate her pulse. She swore it stopped beating for a second and then it raced at the same time. She wiped her lips of any scotch residue and that's when she was aware that she had just downed two full glasses of scotch on an empty stomach, she could feel her face burn not the she is blushing but because she is getting really tipsy to a point that she might be sloshed, though she will clearly not admit to it.

"What are you doing here?" She questions softly, "I figured you've left London by now." She whispers and she still bites her lip just in case the tears that have threatened to escape her eyes would fall.

Sherlock stopped petting Toby and he turned to face Molly. He had a distant look in his eyes, it seems like he just sees through her. The hopelessness, sadness and the blank stare in his eyes caused her heart to ache that she had to look away when a tear had fallen. He has lost everything, his friends, his job, his life, his job and his reputation. Moriarty did do what he had wanted, to burn Sherlock's heart… the only thing that Sherlock loved destroyed.

"John still believes in you. He thinks it's all lies…" Molly says sadly. She bites her inner cheek to stop herself from shedding anymore tears.

He looks back at the window ignoring her, "Molly, you should probably find a better spot for your hide-a-key. Keeping it under the welcome mat on your front door is too easy to find. As a single woman who lives alone, you should think of your safety more than convenience. You can't claim a break-in if they have easy access to your flat. You'd just be called foolish." He said dryly.

She had to hold her breath to stop herself from saying something rash. She knows he is just saying this to get a negative reaction from her so he'd forget whatever he is feeling at the moment, "Well then, where should I hide it?" she says with fake enthusiasm.

"I placed it in the tree pot by the elevator. It would make sense no one would decide to look there. And it is too far from your door to determine it is your key."

Instinctively, she turned trying to imagine seeing the elevator through the walls. She never even noticed a tree pot there before. She sighs and pouts, "Oh great… I'll have to walk way over there now." She grumbles. "Thank you so much." She says sarcastically.

He doesn't say anything and continued to petting Toby She smiled a little even though he looks sad and distraught at least Toby is giving him some comfort the same way she wants to but she knows she can't and it might not be welcome. "Surprised Toby warmed up to you quickly. He never really likes strangers. It took him two days to even let me near him when I first got him." Though Jim Moriarty did get along with Toby the first time they interacted…_but_ not that she needs to dwell on it or even mention it.

"We didn't have trouble the last time. He warmed up to me the second I walked in the door." He shrugs.

She nodded _sure the feline likes sociopaths._ "That's nice to hear—wait a tick! Did you just say _last time?_" If she was sober she'd probably gotten what he had said a lot faster.

He just hummed, not really paying close attention to her.

"What do you mean—. " Then she _thinks _about it. A month ago she went on a weekend trip to Dublin with her best friends Marie Swan and Freya Charistia. She thought it was odd that when she came back Toby looked well fed and quite cuddly when usually if she leaves toby overnight alone he'd become very distant as if trying to punish her for not properly feeding him. "You—you…" she stuttered and started shaking her head in shock. She was in such a rush to leave that weekend her room was such a mess. Her friends forced her to purchase this ridiculous racy lingerie that she _accidentally_ left on her bed. "Oh god… what…"

"John's new shirt of the week wouldn't leave the flat and annoyed me with her trivial talking. I couldn't stand her so I know you were out of town. It was convenient for me."

She closed her eyes and counted to ten to stop herself from possibly stumbling her words or ask even more stupid questions, like what he meant by John's new shirt comment but decided against it. She knows that he has terms to John's lady friends that aggravate John and his _lady friends_ (it is his own fault anyways he dates around quite often than John likes to admit and also the fact that he never really has the time with any of them because of Sherlock. She shakes her head in disapproval. "Not a good excuse…"

He just shrugs knowing that what she had said doesn't really matter.

"What are you doing here Sherlock?" she asks the question that she mostly knows the answer to. Obviously she knows that she's the only one he can turn to right now.

"I don't understand the question. The events of today should make the situation obvious. I can't go back to Baker Street that would defeat the purpose of my fake suicide. You are intelligent Molly, I did not need to tell you this." He says wryly.

"Why not stay at your brother's?" She questions him annoyed at his insult at her. Normally she would just apologize and take what he said as a modest compliment or pretend anyway but she is a little sloshed which means that she doesn't have the _nice_ filter in her but the truth is she knows why she is pushing him away. An hour ago she was ready to let go of him, to ready herself that he might not back for a while or even at all until he gets his name cleared and most importantly when everyone he cares for is safe. Being him this close to him seem like it'll hurt her more when he would leave and as always his presence always makes her nervous turning her into a teenager which she hates (but she never could stop herself from acting like that around him).

He laughs humorlessly, "Of course if I stay at my dear brother's house I think you wouldn't have to worry about keeping my death a secret as to I'd be killed by him. He and I can only stand each other a few moments at a time or one gets brutally murdered." He looks at her deep in her eyes though he says this all in sarcasm she could she a hint of sadness in his eyes. He stands up, "I can leave if you wish."

"No! Stay!" she speaks rather too quickly that she sounds like she is begging him, "I mean, no you are welcome to stay as long as you need Sherlock." She could feel her heart racing on her neck but she tells her self to calm down. She needs to be strong for him. "You can always count on me Sherlock." She repeats what he had said to her earlier in the evening knowing that she is saying the truth. She tries her best to keep his powerful gaze upon her when her instinct is look away blushing like a little school girl. She found her inner strength to act normally around him, she feels different around him now… more comfortable under her skin while being with him. "_Always.._."

"I know, Molly." He says knowingly. "I shall retire in your bedroom…"

"Sure… wait? _My _room. No Sherlock. I have a spare bedroom you can use." She shakes her head to disagree. Her room is such a mess she doesn't want him there she's got her unmentionables everywhere… it embarrassing things, sure he was here before (broke in really…) but she wasn't here so she doesn't need to worry about it, and she is hoping to forget it really. _And_ she really wants her bed tonight.

Sherlock scoffed, "You don't seriously think I'd sleep in that thing you call a hide-a-bed… for one thing I can't fit in that either."

"Well…" she stopped knowing he had a point—sort of. It is an uncomfortable thing to sit on sometimes and let alone sleep on it, the only reason why she kept it for all these years because her father used to own it and she never really had the heart to get rid of it. "But this is _my_ flat Sherlock."

He raises an eyebrow at her, "Yes. And I am a guest… and as your guest I was hoping to sleep in a proper bed."

_I want to sleep on a proper bed. _She wanted to say but decided against it. She just she just stares at him blankly; she doesn't think it is the best time to argue with him. "Fine." She grumbles. She does want a bed though; she pursed her lips together trying to think of something. _Maybe…._ A thought comes to her mind.

"No Molly. It is a bad idea to call this future _ex_-boyfriend if you can do a _sleep over._" He gives her a disappointed look, "Firstly, you are in no state to go anywhere in about an hour or so you'd be too inebriated to even stand and I'm afraid he would take advantage of you. Secondly, I am sure going over to his house after a failed first date, Don't give me that look you know it was a mediocre date due to the state of your room. It looks like no one has been in it other than just you, and the fact that you cancel lunch on him today so easily. And lastly, it would seem desperate to go at this time of the night." He says in matter of factly.

She glowers at him and crosses her arms across her chest stubbornly. As if her body was confirming him that he was correct, she's trying hard to act sober but she really isn't, she almost stumbles back. She rolls her eyes at him when he grins and turns to walks to her bedroom grabbing her pillow and blanket. He can invade her bed but she sure as hell won't let him use _her _pillow and blanket not after that _lovely_ comment about the man she is _trying _to date, no matter how right he is. She doesn't know why she's all of a sudden has the nerves to even argue with him on this night… maybe because she is drunk or possibly because it is helping Sherlock be distracted. "Fine, but you aren't using my pillow grab yourself one…" She hugs on her pillow and gestures at a door next to her bedroom. She tosses the things on her couch.

"What you aren't going to sleep on your spare bedroom?" He teases.

She dramatically turns towards him and gives him a death stare; she raises a finger at him accusingly. "Don't start with me Sherlock…" She sighs. "Go to bed Sherlock. We all had a long day." She says with a sad smile.

He nods curtly the teasing look on his face dropped and he smiles at her genuinely, "Thank you Molly. Good night." He walks to her room and shuts the door behind him quietly.

Even though it sounds like she is annoyed at Sherlock, she really wasn't. she was glad that she is able to talk to him like that as if he was an equal and not just act like a school girl around him. She can actually tell that tonight her relationship with him has changed. She can call him a friend now and this makes her happy despite today's terrible events.

The world started spinning around her so she laid her head down on her pillow, she was about to go to sleep but Toby cuddles beside her while making purring noises. She pets his chin, "Tomorrow is going to be a rough day for everyone… but I hope everything will be alright soon…" her eyelids are getting heavy so she gives in to them and falls asleep.

Her eyes fluttered open, the sun shining brightly on her eyes. If it wasn't for a fact that she woke up on her couch with a horrible hang-over she would have believed that everything that had happened yesterday was a horrible nightmare. But alas, everything was real. Sherlock _jumped_ off the roof of St. Barts. All day today the news would be of the famous consulting detective and talking bad about him, who is hiding out in her room. It doesn't matter what matters what everyone says as long as the people that counts in Sherlock's life believes in him.

_She believes in Sherlock Holmes._

She was about to get up from her couch when she notices something at the corner of her eye. "Sherlock…" she whispers affectionately. He was sleeping on the floor on his stomach, his head turned towards her direction. He looks so serene in his sleep, like an innocent little child who didn't _die_ yesterday. One could totally believe that he is sweet, nice and charming and would never know that he could demean you and have you question your existence with one word, which he has done many times before.

Smiling to herself, her hands moved on its own without her even thinking about it, she touches the curls on his head that she had always wanted to feel and as she guessed they are quite soft.

"What are you doing?" he says groggily, eyes still closed. At least he doesn't sound annoyed just merely curious which is good.

She pulls her hands away immediately, "Sorry, Nothing." She sits up hugging her knees to her chest, embarrassed.

"Oh," He opens his eyes and gazes deep into her eyes.

They gazed at each other for a few more seconds, keeping her eyes on him she smiles. "Care for some breakfast?"

He returns her smile and nods, "And tea."

* * *

Molly had always been a light sleeper. That is why she makes sure Toby sleeps in the living room. Not that he minds, he likes all that space all to himself. So when she woke up with Toby jumping on her face, her bedroom door wide open and her hall light on it only means _one _thing.

"Get off Toby." She grumbles, trying to push off the feline who has set her head as a pillow. She hides underneath her blanket, "And Sherlock… you better have a good excuse why you're here at _four fifteen?!_" She only fell asleep for less than an hour. "Shut my door and let me sleep." She says angrily.

Two months ago when John and Mary went out of town for a weekend she was woken up by Sherlock who needed help with a case and demanded her to go to Barts and three weeks before ago she had found an empty cup on her coffee table when she was positive she had washed her cup and placed it on the sink. When she asked Sherlock about it, he responded simply, "Mrs. Hudson was out of tea and I knew you had the same one she uses." Good ol' Sherlock Holmes he would rather break in her flat than deal with simple folks in a store.

"I can't go to the Watson's this late they've got Eliza sleeping. They had banned me from coming before eight in the morning." He shares to her, "John sleeps with a gun. I don't want to test if he'd shoot. I've already have one of the Watsons shoot me before… it certainly wasn't fun."

She rolls her eyes. She couldn't believe he could joke around the fact that he had almost died, Mary find it uncomfortable at times when he would mention it. She sits up and angrily takes her sheet off her. "My hide-a-key is for an emergency and not when you're bored wanting to _bother_ someone." She tries to scowl at him in the darkness. "Well, maybe next time I'll just move my spare key somewhere else where you can't find it." She adds stubbornly.

He just gives her a dark grin, "On the pot next to it." He tells her knowingly.

She crosses her arms across her chest heavily and cursing under hear breath knowing that he is correct. She turns on her side lamp to see. He is just leaning on her door, his arms tucked neatly behind his arm. He looks so dark and mysterious leaning there. "Besides, this benefits you too." He suggested.

"Oh do enlighten me, how does this _benefit _me?"

He raises an eyebrow at her curiously, "If I prove that Lestrade's lady_ friend, _though I am sure that there is more than just friend business going there, did not murder a millionaire today then I could be in a better mood tomorrow and the wedding. And be civil to Meat Dagger and try to remember his name, Tim wasn't it?'

She shakes her head, "_Tom," _and she knows he isn't joking either. He really doesn't remember what Tom's name is ever since the _meat dagger_ incident. "Sherlock, I've told you don't really need to go with me tomorrow. I'd end up ignoring you all night and not on purpose by the way. If you're busy I don't mind going stag at both days too." She'd be too busy being a maid-of-honor stuff and just be with Marie all night she thinks though she having Sherlock around would be nice.

The playfulness in his face disappeared and turned into annoyance, "Molly, I've already told you I was to go with you. If you don't want me to go with you just say so. Don't make it seem that _I _have the problem with it." He says bitterly.

"No! No!" she tells him hastily, "Of course I'd want you to go with me." She sputtered, "What do you need Sherlock?" she starts after a few minutes of silence.

His face flashed a smile as if he'd known something that is funny, "For starters tea would be wonderful." Then he turns to leave her room.

She whines to Toby who was still sitting beside her, "How that man always gets what he wants is beyond me. I try to stand up for myself to no avail."

"Molly, Toby is a cat doubt he can understand you. And secondly, I can hear you. And lastly, that tea isn't going to make itself." He calls from the kitchen.

As she waited for the water to boil, she watches Sherlock sit on the chair quietly sitting upright, his hands on his lips. His usual stance when he is hiding in his mind palace. She hands him the cuppa which he takes silently.

She takes her tea and sits on her couch, her knees touching her chest. She sets the cup on her knee holding it with both hands. She is just patiently waiting for him to talk . It could take a while for him to speak. She never really minded that he was here. On a normal day she would welcome him with open arms but as usual he has this thing for coming at the most inconvenient times. Today would have been the only day she could even have a good night's sleep… or tried to at this time all she can hope for is a nap, she has to wake up early today and do a few Maid-of-Honor duties.

She glances towards his direction and he is sitting upright totally forgetting his tea. He has his chin resting on the top of his fingertips, he slides he jaw forward his lips touching his fingers. She leans her head on the couch, her eyelids are getting heavier and heavier every second is the consequence of only running on seven hours of sleep the whole week. _Maybe _this would give him a hint that he should leave… but he's thick sometimes so she doubts it.

She was about to drift to sleep when she heard him rouse her awake, "Molly, you can sleep once this case is over. We already narrowed it down to two possible suspects from seven…"

She moans in protest, "Two things Sherlock. One, I do not know what case you are working on other than the fact that It's Lestrade's _friend _and Lastly, I didn't even know _you_ have seven suspects in mind, let alone narrowed it down to two." She pinches the bridge of her nose to stop herself from getting irritated. She is glaring at him.

His brows furrowed in confusion, "Oh," he sighs. "I thought I had been talking out loud."

Now she looks baffled, "No Sherlock… you didn't…." she says slowly. She doesn't understand why he is looking at her like that. He just merely stares at her curiously trying to figure out something. She had to hold her breath so she wouldn't start blushing. How she wants to know what he is thinking at this moment, "What?" she asked

He was still eyeing her curiously, he was about to say something when his mobile rings. "Yes," he answers coldly. He just keeps his gaze on her while he's talking. "Oh. Well then that is brilliant news. No I'll go with you, Lestrade you might scare him away. And no you are police most of them don't trust you. I don't half the time… Yes, Yes, Yes…" then hangs up the mobile.

She chokes a little when she could feel her ears burning up, "Good… news?" she says softly

He downs the tea in one gulp, "Oh, the most wonderful news. Lestrade's_ lady _friend is certainly not guilty… she might reward him with some intimacy that he longs for." He says in a mocking tone. He stands up to shoulder his coat on. "It's your lucky day you can go back to sleep. I think Lestrade and I got it from here. Thank you for the cuppa." He puts on his scarf and starts to head out the door.

"That's it?" she asks, she tries her best to hide the smile on her face. She could at least a decent amount of sleep.

"Don't try to look too delighted…" he raised an eyebrow at her and smiles, "I'll see you tomorrow?" He says before he opens the door to leave.

"Of course, yah." She gives him a brief wave before he shuts the door behind him.

She falls on the couch and covers her head with a pillow, _Oh it's starts tomorrow… _she smiles to herself a little tiny image imbedded in her brain before she fell asleep. It was her on the dance floor with Sherlock… _maybe_ that is the thing she can look forward to at the wedding and possibly just ignore _who_ is getting married. _Yeah I can do that…_ and with that she sleeps with a grin on her face.

* * *

_**A/N: I know its long and it's a filler chapter… I hope you enjoy this. Please review/follow/favorite. More reaction = happiness= inspiration alriiight fun stuff starts soon! yeaahhhh**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you very much for the love for this story aaaanddd Please please please don't forget to review/follow/favorite if you want more… :P alright here is another chapter (also check out Human Error my other sherlolly story :P)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. Awesome Steven Moffat and Mark Gattis and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle does. I just obesses on Molly Hopper Sherlock and Cumberbatch! **

Title: You Owe Me

Summary: Molly Hooper has done everything in her power to help Sherlock even puts herself in danger. It's now his turn to return the favor. "Oh, if you really want to repay that favor you can accompany to my best friend and Tom's wedding" she says to herself quietly as a joke. "Alright," Sherlock says simply, "Wait, what?"

Rating: T (ratings will change in future chapters)

Genre: Comedy/Romance/Drama

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_**In preparation of…**_

Molly looked at her watch to check the time. It was fifteen before five. She officially has three hours to get ready till the rehearsal dinner. Marie had already left her threatening messages for missing out on the bridal party _spa day_. She didn't really have much of a choice though, after doing a few errands she got a call from work pleading her to come in for a couple of hours to help out. There was a fire at a factory with fatalities and they needed more staff to help identify the many John and Jane does that arrived at the morgue. They were already shorthanded because she had to take a last minute vacation for the wedding, so she decided a couple hours wouldn't hurt. Oh how _wrong _she was… she didn't get to get out four hours later and yes the _hurt_ is probably going to be given by Marie.

"Molly Hooper, I understand that you had to work this afternoon. But I swear to god if you will be late tonight I will _hurt _you." Was one of the few messages she had listened to. She had already texted Marie saying that she was already on her way home to get ready and promises to be there on time. (she was sort of afraid to call Marie).

"_Oh my god_. Is that Molly Hooper I see?" she was stopped by a voice that brought goose bumps to her back of her neck. Of all people she bumps into today, as if she wasn't already having a stressful day… the most horrible woman _ever_… Marie's older sister Charlotte.

She turns to smile at Charlotte even though she wants to glower at her or even run the other direction. "Hello Charlotte…" she says between her teeth, "How are you?" she says politely.

"You_ can't_ turn this 'round on me, darling. How have _you_ been?" she asked cheerfully.

If Molly didn't know this woman at all she would have thought this was just an innocent question that one asks with no malice. But she's known her since she was young, and Charlotte was the queen of gossips so she is positive the hidden question is _How do you feel that my little sister is marrying your ex-fiancé._ "Very good, I have been good. I have to go now. You know the rehearsal dinner is in a couple hours. I just got out of work. Need to go home and change." Molly responds quickly and tries to walk away.

But Charlotte is quicker and grabs a hold of her arm then bombarded her with questions that Molly swears her head might have exploded for trying to decipher what the woman had said, "It surprised me how this nuptial was rushed, I did not know about it either. It is so rushed I don't even know what to wear still I know it is either Yellow or Blue that she is allowing us to wear, But anyways let's ask about you… Did you _know _about them? Do you think _something_ happened between those two while you and Tom were together? I never knew why your engagement fell through…is it true that you were in-love with some else? Will this man be your date at the wedding?"

Molly just watched her dumbfounded. "Um." She tries to remember what Charlotte had said, "Yellow?"

Charlotte just looked at her confusedly, "What?"

She was about to say something else when she heard another voice had called her, to her relief. Freya Charistia her other best friend, "There you are I've been –Oh, _hello_ Charlotte." Freya said in disdain. She eyed Charlotte's hand which is holding on tight to Molly's arm. She raises an eyebrow at Charlotte then released her death grip on Molly's arm "Well we've got to go." Then drags Molly away to both girls delight.

"Oh dear god have I told you I love you? Don't ever leave me like that again!" Molly gasps as she links her arm on Freya's.

Freya frowned at her in disapproval, "I didn't _leave_ you. You ran into her. I _saved_ you. Do not blame me for your misfortune." She rolled her eyes at Molly.

Molly's face soured, "Well I'd rather blame someone for dealing with her then admitting that I allowed myself to interact with her."

"You could have just left her there mid-sentence. She wouldn't have noticed… she would be too entranced by her own voice to realize that you're not there."

"I guess."

Freya just laughs. "You are far too nice…" She shakes her head, "I thought I was free of her and that had happened… I am not looking forward to try to mingle with her tonight. I cannot believe she and Marie are sisters. Marie is not a spawn of the devil."

Molly started to snicker, "If _we_ didn't save Marie and forced her to hang out with us in elementary school. Then she would be exactly like that."

Freya bites her lip to think about it, "True but this past week she has been _one._"

"Oh you've gotten the death threats?" Molly asks.

Freya's face fell into a frown, "Some of us don't have Mummy and Daddy as bosses who can just give her the days off she wants. So to take off the weekend I need to work today. _Gladly, _skipping the bride's maids _super_ fun spa day." She rolls her eyes, "To answer your question, yes I've gotten two."

She gasps and points at Freya accusingly, "Not fair! I've gotten five!"

"Yes, because she knew I was supposed to work today. _You_ decided on the last minute to go to work and lastly _she _is more of your friend than mine."

Molly pursed her lips together in agreement. Marie was always _sort_ of a third wheel to her and Freya until Uni years. Freya attended school in Dublin while she and Marie stayed in central London, and then also attended the same university for med-school. Freya had just moved close to them a couple years ago from Dublin. So for a few years "Oh,"

Waiting for a taxi is pretty awful. After a few moments of silence Freya had spoken, "While we wait here, I'm curious have you got what you're going to wear tonight?" she asks, "I have been too busy with work lately to be able to go dress shopping with you. Ive got a couple things you can wear if you'd like,"

Molly tries her best to hide her horror, as much as she loves Freya, she refuses to have this woman dress her up ever because Freya has the obsession with showing off more skin than needed, thus the black dress she wore for Christmas a few years back. "No Ta. My definition of clothes is more than a drape."

Freya scoffed pretending to be offended then smiled, "Nothing wrong with flaunting what you got, 's the only way to capture a bloke's attention now."

"I don't need a bloke." She rolls her eyes.

"Yeah sure you do. Just someone to help you get over that Sherlock fellow." Freya says simply as she tried to hail a taxi.

Molly almost choked out of panic, _oh this woman will have a fit once she finds out who i'm taking to the wedding._ Freya had always been against Sherlock. Thinking she at least she should have _someone _normal and not uses her for his advantage. "I'm alright, went in the wrong pipe." She muttered when Freya looked at her worriedly.

"If you need a date for the wedding, that new doctor who just moved here from New York I keep talking to you about… he _sure_ would be interested in you." Freya winked playfully as if there was another reason why she should meet him. She had mentioned _this_ bloke a couple times this week already and Marie had been pushing her to meet a fellow a few days ago as well, another doctor, as if career matters to her to fall for someone.

She just scoffed, "Once again! No Ta." It was Freya that set her up with Tom and _how_ great that turned out. A taxi pulled up next to them, she opened the cab door and gestured Freya to get in. "I can manage on my own." When Freya just eyed her curiously, she pushed her in the taxi.

"Oh bleeding hell, you got a date?"

Molly shut the door on her before Freya could protest. "Good bye… see you tonight." She waves as the taxi drives away. She never really told anyone who she is talking to the wedding due to the fact that it is Sherlock and secondly, _it is Sherlock. _She trusts his word that he was going to accompany her. But that doesn't mean that a case wouldn't be too interesting than a wedding. And she does understand.

Speaking of the devil, she just got a text from Sherlock.

_I'll meet you where this event will be held. Still busy, so I might be a little late.—SH_

Typical, she guessed it right. That's why she didn't tell anyone because she didn't want the look for sympathy from them when he doesn't show. Sherlock Holmes is the only consulting detective in the world… of course he is important. The world needs him and she is just Molly Hooper.

She started walking away, she decided she was better off walking home than wait for another taxi.

It wasn't two hours after the rehearsal dinner had started that she noticed that Sherlock Holmes hasn't shown up yet which she is happy about. As she guessed last night she was too busy to even pay attention to anything else but the guests, her fellow wedding party and the couple. Seating everyone and welcoming the others on behalf of the future couple. She'd end up neglecting him all night and leaving Sherlock alone when he is bored is dangerous. And to her surprise she feels relieved that he isn't here yet.

"Remind me never to say _yes_ to be a bridesmaid _ever_ again. This is total crap." Freya complained as she stood by her.

Freya was holding two glasses of champagne and offered one to Molly which she declined. "I am not drinking. I plan to stay sober all night."

Freya frowned at her, "You didn't have a drop to drink at the hen party too… Are you swearing off alcohol now?"

"No just staying away from it. I want to be functional tomorrow."

Freya snickered as she drank her glass in one gulp. "Something we call as moderation, darling." Then downed the other glass she had, took two more glasses from the servers that walked by them.

Molly rolled her eyes, "Fine example you are."

Freya raises the glass, "I didn't tell you I was. Just saying it exist not that I follow it." she finishes the two glasses she was holding too. "I am never doing the wedding thing… _ever. _This stuff is stressful enough and I'm not the bride… imagine if I was." She says exasperatedly.

"You have no romantic bone in your body…" Molly stated and takes the empty glass that Freya holds.

"And I am planning to be on the piss tonight. So cheers…." Freya said with fake enthusiasm then touches her glass to Molly's empty one making it a clink sound.

"I worry about how you deal with stress when you're at work." Molly stops Freya from getting another glass.

"I'm paid to do that. I am not _paid _to be a personal greeter and to deal with _Charlotte_…" Freya hisses her name in disgust.

"She is keeping her distance as promised… so leave it be." Molly knows very well that Freya and Charlotte cannot be in the same room together for more than two seconds or something bad happens. It had always been like that since high school because of a boy since then Freya doesn't get attached to a bloke and just think of them as play things. "Like you'd ever plan to get married…" Molly teases.

"Alright..." Freya says stubbornly when she tried to reach for another glass but Molly held on to her hand, "So, where is this bloke, you call a date?" Freya asks to change the subject.

Molly was about to respond when Marie and Tom were headed towards them. Marie ran to them, giggling like a little girl after she had just got woken up on Christmas morning. She links her arms on Molly and Freya's. Tom was just awkwardly standing beside them, nodding at at Molly (it is a good thing she seen Tom this week or it would have been really more awkward.)

"Can you believe it? I'm getting married tomorrow!" Marie shrieks excitedly and squeezes Freya's arm which in response to that Freya screams in pain and moves away from her grasp.

"I am not _your_ squeeze toy!" Freya protested and starts rubbing her arm.

Marie eyes Molly confusedly, "How many had she had?" She tries her best not to laugh.

Molly bits her lip and mouths, "_Five_,"

"Excuse me! Only _four. _You keep taking it away from me." Freya defended herself. She glared at Molly then straightens up as she almost stumbled back, "Any road, I was just questioning _Molly_ here who her mystery date is." She narrows her eyes._  
_

Marie gasps and looks at Molly dramatically, "Her mysterious plus one?"

Molly just shakes her head in dismay, her friends obsession of her love life is ridiculous most of the time it annoys her. She just glances at her watch nonchalantly, "He said he'd be a little late." She shrugs.

"A little?! Two hours is more than a little!" Freya says in frustration, "Just tell us who it is or so we can keep an eye out for him."

"Keep an eye out on who?" Mark Stevens, Freya's cousin and Tom's best man, asks as he joins in their conversation. He smiles at Molly maliciously, "Hello Molly, last I saw you was at your engagement party..." He winks at Molly.

If it wasn't awkward five minutes ago, now it is.

"Oh stuff it, you _wanker_!" Freya cussed him out and punched his arm almost spilling the drink he was holding. Tom was glaring at him furiously.

Marie just touched Molly's arm apologetically which she returned with a smile.

"It was a joke..." Mark muttered under his breath, he started to drink his beer then saw someone by the door and almost chokes on his drink "Is that-?" He coughed out

Molly didn't need to look at the door to find who Mark had seen, Tom's face masked with fury and annoyance was already satisfying enough answer for her. And she was _ right _that he would react this way. It made her smile brightly and happier.

"Sherlock Holmes?" He spat out after his coughing fit had finally stopped, " Maybe, one of the guest here murdered someone thats why he's here or _someone_ is going to be murdered tonight..." Mark says amusingly, clearly probably remembering the story Tom had told him about John Watson's wedding.

"Or _maybe _he's Molly's date." Tom spoke bitterly, on the corner of her eye she could see him either glare at her or just looks at her disappointedly.

She could feel her friends gaze burning into her questioningly while she blatantly ignores them. She just smiles at Tom then turns at the door to find Sherlock standing very still searching for someone. When his eyes finally meets hers, he smiles brightly at her which made her heart leap. She never seen him smile like that before then she remembers what he had said a week before, _it'll be more credible that I am your date_. He is playing the part very well, and she doesn't mind at all. This was why she had asked him anyway, to make tomorrow bearable.

Freya and Marie are just talking to each other since Molly wasn't talking to them.

"Did you know?"

"No."

"Are they dating?"

"I don't know."

"You sneaky girl..."

She finally decided to walk towards him since he looks like he is waiting for her to meet her at the door. She tries to hide her delight in seeing him but a tiny giggle escapes her lips. _Alright here goes, the game starts..._

* * *

**A/N: dunnn dunnn duunnn ;) dont forget to review/follow/favorite if you like so i can get inspiration to write more! and check out Human Error as well if youd like! Alrigjt hope you like this**_!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Woah! I am sooo touched for all the love this one got. It makes me happy inside! Thank you! Please keep loving on it cause it gives me more inspiration. Alright here it is, I hope you like it. (ps. I know British people don't do the rehearsal dinner as grand as Americans do… but just doing it for the story…)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. Awesome Steven Moffat and Mark Gattis and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle do. I just obesses on Molly Hopper Sherlock and Cumberbatch! **

Title: You Owe Me

Summary: Molly Hooper has done everything in her power to help Sherlock even puts herself in danger. It's now his turn to return the favor. "Oh, if you really want to repay that favor you can accompany to my best friend and Tom's wedding" she says to herself quietly as a joke. "Alright," Sherlock says simply, "Wait, what?"

Rating: T (ratings will change in future chapters)

Genre: Comedy/Romance/Drama

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**He**_** is here…**_

Molly tries her best to hide her joy in seeing him by chewing the inside of her cheek but to no avail, she coughed up a giggle which wasn't very lady like though Sherlock just stood there still smiling away and pretending to hide a scoff because she is sure he heard her. "Hello," she smiles back at him.

He raises his hand, tentatively touching the loose hair that escaped her bun. He tucks it in her ear causing her to shiver. His fingers still lingered at the back of her neck, fingertips slightly caressing the hair on her neck making her heart race. She could feel her face burn and she could swear he could feel her pulse on his palm, _Keep yourself together, Molly! _She scolds herself when she notices her knees feel like they are going to buckle at any moment. "Hey you…" she breathes as she seems she couldn't find her voice.

He grins, his eyes moved slightly to glimpse at someone behind her then he makes a decision. He leans forward and lightly touches his lips on her warm cheek, "Hello, Molly Hooper." He whispers in her ear.

She mentally glowers, _is he trying to kill me?_ So she straightens up, clears her throat and raises an eyebrow at him when he leans away, "Did you find the place alright?" She felt the emptiness of his touch when he places his hands tucked behind his back again, but not before she could see his hand twitched a little as if one has touched something warm.

He nods then glances over at the empty table by the door. The table Molly stood by when she was greeting people two hours ago with the future Mr. and Mrs. Turner. "Isn't there supposed to be a welcoming _committee_ of some sort or at least I'm supposed to congratulate." He frowns as he remembers his own experience at John's pre-wedding celebrations. "Or am I missing something?" he says distastefully.

She shook her head trying to hide her amusement, she is sure he is talking about John and Mary's rehearsal where Sherlock childishly refused to welcome everyone politely and just assumed that John is doing this for his delight of making Sherlock miserable. She had to remind Sherlock that night that no matter what he thinks or refuses to do he has to know that this is for _his_ friend. He'll just have to suffer through it and stuff it like an adult because John is his friend and it is going to make John happy.

Then it hit her, about how _hypocritical _she sounds. Here she is inviting Sherlock just so she can get a reaction from Tom. That satisfying feeling that overwhelmed her five minutes ago has been replaced with _guilt. _This wedding is for her _best friend _Marie not for Tom to spite her. It is for her friend's happiness no matter how horrible it makes her feel and awkward… it's Marie's day she should have respected that.

"Well?" Sherlock asked impatiently bringing her back from her thoughts.

Then she a voice in her head says, _Who cares, Sherlock is here after you thought he wouldn't be._ "Well, that was _two hours ago _before the _dinner_ part had started. Everyone has already eaten, so the only thing you can hope for now is a cheese plate." She says

His smile fell, "I'm not hungry." He says quickly as if he was on the defensive.

And that's when she knew, when he always responds _I'm not hungry_ like an automated machine that always means he is in a middle of a case. She was about to ask him what case he is working on when someone pinched her arm from behind her.

"So _Sherlock Holmes…"_ Freya hissed at her, she looks annoyed that either she didn't know about or that Molly has him as a date.

Molly just shrugged in response. She moves to stand beside Sherlock; he put his hand on the small curve on her back. She looks up at him to see a reaction but he just kept his face straight and she could almost swear he winked. She shakes her head and turns her head to her friends as well. She notices Mark gawking at Sherlock as if he was seeing a ghost, so she glowers at him.

Marie looked ecstatic as she was headed their way dragging her unwilling, rather annoyed, angry fiancé. "Welcome, thank you for coming!" Marie greets enthusiastically. She was holding on to Tom's arm tightly like he was going to run at any moment. She sees Sherlock's arm on Molly and she winks at Molly.

Sherlock was watching Marie, studying her intensely trying to find hidden answers that only he can know by one look. Molly could almost see the screws on Sherlock get loose as he smiles darkly the smile that she knows _oh so well_, he was right about something all along or knew something about it the whole time but just needed proof.

It was making Marie uneasy and Tom looked even more furious than he already is. Molly tried to kicked the side of his foot inconspicuously but she saw Freya smirk.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something." He says politely. "But congratulations are in order." He smiles at Marie and nods at her. Then he turned to Tom, as if he just saw Tom there. He raises a hand to offer a hand shake.

Tom clenches his jaw and looks at his outstretched hand trying to figure out what to do with it.

"This is where you shake my hand," Sherlock says condescendingly.

"Sherlock…" Molly warned.

"Tom! Honey…" Marie hisses at Tom.

Tom takes his hands, shakes it quickly then walks away but not before giving Molly a grim look.

"I apologize for that." Marie says with guilt then follows after Tom, "Baby!" she calls after him'

Mark was just grinning like a fool as if nothing _dramatic_ had just happened, "So you really are here because of Molly. Not because one of us murdered someone?"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at Mark, "Well I certainly think that you better start living your life in reality. Find a _proper _job and stop playing video games like it's your life. Oh, for starters living in your mother's basement calling it their _bachelor pad _is not a something a woman would find attractive_._"

Freya and Molly smirked when Mark's smile fade into a scowl. He was about to say something when Freya grabbed on his tie, "Alright you cock-up lets go find me a drink before I have to speak in front of everyone." She drags Mark by the tie like a dog.

Molly gives her a thankful look, briefly waving at her. Then she turns disappointedly at Sherlock, "That wasn't every civil." She remarked.

He shrugs, "Didn't have to be with him, just Meat Dagger." He clears his throat when she glares at him, "_Tom,"_ he spits out as if it was really hard to say it. "What happens now?"

She looks around the room and sees that everyone has finished eating. "Well since Marie's mum is American, _we_ do a few toasts here and there for the future bride and groom." Then on the corner of her eye she finds Freya with a bottle of champagne, "Or watch Freya be narked out of her mind." She mutters under her breath. At least she knows Freya can hold her liquor, she is just doing it because she hates speaking in crowds and promised Molly she'll do the speeches today while Molly will do hers at the reception tomorrow.

Sherlock is looking at his phone and cancels a phone call. He seemed on edge and annoyed at something. When he sees her watching him he gives her a reassuring smile.

"What is wrong?" she asked. He cancels yet another phone call.

"Lestrade," he rolls his eyes. "He won't stop phoning." He simply says.

She widens her eyes, she is right he is in the middle of a case or being summoned for one. "Sherlock, answer him. You are obviously in a middle of a case."

He shrugs, "I did what he asked. Not my problem if his team is incompetent." The way he is saying sounds like a total lie and the fact that she can hear it is making her laugh.

She stops when he narrows his eyes at her, "Seriously, never thought I could catch you in a lie." She teased.

"Molly, I told you I keep my word. So here I am." He says firmly

Her lips twitched a smile but for some reason she couldn't, she thought about what he had said. She shouldn't feel offended even though it sounded like an obligation than anything but that is how he does _nice_. He makes it sound like a job or that it's practicality.

"Alright." She says firmly. She could hear the feedback of the mic turning on. So she grabs his arm and drags him outside, she doesn't need to hear the speech she's already heard it from Freya a couple times already. "Call Greg back, Sherlock I'm alright." She smiles at him. When he just stares at him stubbornly she adds, "You know you want to," she teased.

He sighed in defeat, "Molly," he warned.

"Just see what he wants. Who knows Greg just wants to know your favorite color or something." She says innocently

He scoffs angrily, "He better not waste my time with silly things."

She just shrugs innocently, "You wouldn't know until you ring him back."

He just smiles happily. His smile was even bigger and more genuine than when she met him at the door. "You're brilliant, Molly. Did you know that?" then grabs his mobile from his pocket to call Lestrade back.

She giggles to herself, he just called her brilliant. She was just watching him argue with Lestrade.

"Molly Hooper…" a voice she haven't heard in five years had made her heart race either from excitement or the memory of her heart broken for the first time though her stomach did a funny jump ignoring whatever feeling she has of confusion.

Her eyes widened not knowing if she was dreaming or not, he was supposed to be in New York, _right? _ And then she realized why Freya and Marie had been pushing her to date this _new doctor_. It was _him._ She just smiled enthusiastically, "Quinn Blackwood…" she mutters under her breath and then ran up to him to give him a hug which he gladly returned, lifting her off the ground and did a quick spin.

When he slowly puts her down, they were still gazing in to each other's eyes not believing that they are _actually_ seeing each other. Both looked dazed and pleased, "What are you doing here?" she asks a question she immediately regretted it. Of course he is here because Marie's mum is his godmother. She just glared at him when he smirked at her, "Lets change that question then, when _did_ you get here." She would have seen him tonight but she didn't. Now she is thinking that she'd probably want a _small _talk with her lovely friends maybe even kill them.

"Not five minutes ago, I may have missed calculated how long that surgery was supposed to be. Almost got run over a taxi on my way here but never mind that I'm sure Marie would kill me once she finds me." He said

"Surgery? You live here?" she stutters. She couldn't help but giggle, "What about NYU? When did you officially move? I thought you were married?" she wanted to punch herself she just bombarded him with questions and now she feels like a gossip queen, she feels horrible. "No need to answer that, sorry." She says quietly and gives him a small smile.

He shakes his head and grins, "I've been meaning to call you. I have been too busy with the move and all. Plus Marie threatened me if I told you I was back. Guess she wanted to see your reaction." He frowns to himself wondering why he listened to Marie. "Any road, I've moved two weeks ago. Just getting settled in."

She nods and squeezed his arm, "Oh that is lovely news, and we should definitely catch up sometime." Then she thinks about it, "Your lovely wife can join us as well."

He gives her a small smile and shakes his head, "I never married. I was with someone but it had something missing. There was always _something_ missing." He says simply, "So I came back. I knew I had some unfinished business _here_," He adds quietly, his dark gray eyes boring into hers, his eyes were searching for an answer.

After all these years of being apart from him, she couldn't believe that he can still give this reaction to her heart. She gasped as what he said finally sunk in and she understood what he _truly_ meant leaving her speechless. She finally got to the courage to speak up when she felt a soft touch on her back and again her heart did a funny leap as if reminding her that Quinn isn't the only person who can make her heart react all insane like this.

"Sherlock!" she jumps in surprise. It took her a second to recover. "This is-is…" she started to stutter. _Oh good god Molly! _She wanted to kick herself in the back if she could reach it. She clears her throat, "Sherlock, this is Quinn. He is a really good friend of mine." _Good friend? I just called my ex-boyfriend _that_…. When the fact is he is not just an ex, he's the _ex. A nervous giggle escaped her lips.

Quinn takes a quick glace between Molly and Sherlock. He nods at Sherlock politely, "Quinn Blackwood," he said then he extended a hand for a shake, "Pleased to meet you, mate."

Sherlock just looks at his hand for a second then shakes it briefly, "No, pleasure is all mine." He tucks his hand behind him. "Mate…" he enunciates slowly as if he has never heard or used the word before.

Quinn's eyebrows met in confusion but shakes off whatever thought he had on his head and smiled politely instead. The three of them shared an awkward silence. "Okay," he mutters under his breath. He notices Molly's ear turning red like a tomato while Sherlock looks like he is studying him as if he was an open book making him really uncomfortable.

"I trust your move back from New York was good?" Sherlock finally spoke up.

Quinn glances at Molly and smiles beamingly, "You told him about me?"

She gives him a guilty look and shakes her head but it was Sherlock who responded, "Nope." He says condescendingly with the usual pop on the letter _p_.

He turns suspiciously at Sherlock trying to figure him out, "How'd you know it then?"

Sherlock grinned darkly, "Does it matter? It doesn't answer the question I asked you." He challenged.

Molly chews her lip nervously; she doesn't seem to fathom what has happened or what is _happening_ between these two blokes. From what she can understand they are trying to provoke each other… she keeps turning her head from either Sherlock or Quinn. They are definitely looking at each other intense game of _don't blink_. She knows them both so well to distinguish what _really _is going on. And she also knows who is going to win, _Sherlock _obviously.

This is going to continue on until one caves… what Sherlock doesn't realize that (he probably already knows) that Quinn is nothing like Tom. Quinn is quite stubborn, if someone wants to bring him down he will one form or another will _try _to take that person down with him. And since its Sherlock this is going to back fire on Quinn… so she felt the sudden urge to break the awkward silence that she couldn't control what she had done the next few seconds.

"He moved back here two weeks ago. He's a cardiovascular surgeon in a hospital where Freya works. Yes most of my friends are doctors or in the medical field. I remembered when we were younger trying to decide what kind of doctors we want to be. I'm a pathologist, Marie's an OBGYN, and Quinn here is a heart surgeon. So giving life, preserving life and then there's death… and Freya is our nurse. Though don't tell her I said that because I am sure Freya would _hurt_ me. She's drank that bottle of champagne now so she'd probably use that as a blunt weapon when its empty." She started to ramble as fast as she can to lighten the tension between them and to get their attention from acting childish. "Okay, maybe I need a drink _now._" She mumbles under her breath when they both stared at her blankly like she's daft.

Quinn snickered, "I think we broke Molly."

Sherlock just shrugged, "No we just made her _very_ uneasy."

"Well I better say my congratulations to the future couple before would she finds me and decide to murder me. Already am late as it is." He looks behind them and sees Mark giving his speech. Then he looks amusingly at Molly, "You know for someone who helps gives life, she likes to threaten people by taking it very easily. Doesn't she? Molly." He winks at her.

She rolls her eyes, "Don't get me started," she tries to look annoyed but fail miserably and started to laugh. They shared a knowing look as memories probably took them back to when Marie would be so angry at both of them for being the third wheel when Freya isn't around. The memories brought a smile to her face and yet it hurt too… she always wondered what would have happened if they toughened it out, the long distance relationship…she shook out the thought. "Yeah," she says quietly and smiles at him.

He returns her smile, and planted a small kiss on her forehead, "It was really nice seeing you Molly, and you are right we should definitely catch up." He starts to walk away but a few steps later he turns to her and laughs again, he says her name as if he couldn't believe he was just talking to her, "Molly Hooper…" he grins childishly. He points and winks at her.

"Oi! Quinn, Mate!" someone screams at him from the hall, it was Marie's older brother and puts him on a headlock dragging him inside.

She exhales. She couldn't believe it either, _he is here _after all these years trying to ignore those feelings and burying herself in school work when she was in med school. She has always thought she was over him but now that she saw him again was she really?

"So," Sherlock started. Molly had to stop herself from jumping. Once again in the past five minutes, she had forgotten Sherlock was there. It felt odd to her; she _always _notices he is around. "Since when did _former_ significant others tend to be introduced as _good friend_. Or am I missing something there as well?" he asks sarcastically his brows met together.

"Oh," she mutters, she should at least know that Sherlock knew. She only did it at sheer panic that as if it would offend him…. But of course he knew, he _always _knows. "_Since_ I haven't spoken to him since we broke up, we dated all throughout high school, and college. But he moved to America for med school, we broke up not too long after that. So yeah that's what had happened." She rambled. She is positive that he isn't paying attention. He's probably thinking about the case he was just summoned to do or begged to help by Lestrade. "So, you've got to go now soon I expect?" She asks.

He turns his head towards her and smiles, "You don't mind?" he sounded worried.

"Of course not. I've told you, today isn't really important you didn't have to be here." She shakes her head and touches his arm lightly for reassurance.

"Nonsense. If Lestrade didn't have an incompetent team I'd stay." He says coldly.

She grins, "They are good Sherlock, just _not you."_ She takes her hand off his arm.

He raises an eyebrow, "Alright then." He nods. "But tomorrow, I'll collect you at your flat at eight in the morning on the dot._ And _don't say I don't have to be _there._" He says firmly.

She giggles, "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Besides I still owe you that dance." He winks at her. He stands there for a second then made a decision, "You look beautiful tonight, Molly." He complimented with a genuine smile. He grabs his phone from his pocket and dials Lestrade, He leaves her alone standing in the hallway as his words finally sunk in. She had a giggle fit… _he just said I was beautiful… an actual real compliment!_

She watches the man who said was going to take her at the wedding tomorrow give her a small wave before he shut the door behind him. Even though he only stayed for five minutes it felt like he stayed long enough for it to matter. He came to the rehearsal dinner for _her _and is still voluntarily going to the wedding with her tomorrow because he knows how these past two days are the reason why she is so stressed and on edge lately. He is actually doing something for her, this is something she will gladly admit to herself... it feels nice to have that. And surprisingly enough it's _Sherlock Holmes_ that's making her feel better.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like this Chapter… sorry if it's not what you truly expected. But I hope it's satisfying enough. Don't forget to review/follow/favorite! (check out Human Error as well!) ohhhh lalala**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. Awesome Steven Moffat and Mark Gattis and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle do. I just obesses on Molly Hopper Sherlock and Cumberbatch! **

Title: You Owe Me

Summary: Molly Hooper has done everything in her power to help Sherlock even puts herself in danger. It's now his turn to return the favor. "Oh, if you really want to repay that favor you can accompany to my best friend and Tom's wedding" she says to herself quietly as a joke. "Alright," Sherlock says simply, "Wait, what?"

Rating: T (ratings will change in future chapters)

Genre: Comedy/Romance/Drama

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_The Dilemma…_

Molly's morning started off great, wonderful really. The Maid of Honor dress that she bought with Mary, the dress she thought wouldn't look good on her but when she put it on it looked amazing on her even though it was an alarming shade of yellow. It was a short beautiful multi-chiffon spaghetti dress features sweetheart neckline and pleated bodice tea length and accented with a brochette waist. Mary had mentioned that she looked good in that color especially in the color she wore in her wedding. When she first tried on the dress the first time it made her nervous because the dress was far too _girly_ than she's used to. (at least it didn't show as much skin as the black dress she wore for Christmas at Baker Street.)

So when Sherlock knocked at her door five minutes before eight, the look on his face when he laid his eyes on her (he did a double take and eyeing her longer than what he normally does) and him stumbling on his words was satisfying enough to her. "You lo-…" he cleared his throat, "You look nice." He says quietly, trying to keep eye contact even though his eyes wanted to drift off everywhere else other than her eyes.

Molly _looked_ at him too, he is wearing a nice suit and his tie matched the color of her dress perfectly. It is obvious that Mary picked out his tie too. "You look quite dapper yourself." She smiled even though she wanted to scream at herself. _Dapper? You could have said handsome, dashing… way to act cool._

He smiles back and nods, "You ready?"

She shakes her head and opens the door wider, gesturing him inside. "You are early."

He frowns at her, "Eight on the dot." He points at his watch.

She groans, "In Sherlock time" she rolls her eyes, "In _real _time I still have five minutes!" she protested.

"Oh," He sighs

"Yeah," She shuts the door behind him when he enters her flat. "I'm not finished yet."

Then he turns to look at her again, but this time it wasn't the he was stunned by how amazing she (she likes to think that) to just watching her as if something was wrong with her it made her definitely self-conscious, "Well good, I thought you are leaving like that." And he points at her lips.

She widens her eyes and her face starts to burn in embarrassment. "Why what's wrong…" she panicked, she ran to the nearest mirror if here was anything wrong with her make up; lipstick in teeth, mascara goop, uneven eyeliners but she couldn't find anything wrong. She turns to question Sherlock who just shrugged.

"Your lipstick. The shade makes of it makes you look paler." He says simply and waves it off as if it was fairly easy find the perfect shade or if she didn't just take about an hour to put on the make up to make everything match.

She glowers at him, she _was_ done putting on make-up all she needed was a flower pin in her head to match all the other bridesmaids since they couldn't match the same dresses. _Great sure he complimented me but Sherlock's back. His blunt honest self…._ Then she stomps back to the bathroom shutting the door behind her rather loudly but not before she heard Sherlock ask, "What? Not good?"

Molly just gave up and not used lipstick at all. It didn't look any different anyway, she didn't _look paler._ And besides they have to leave because the church is about two hours away from the city in Selsey. When they arrived at St. Peter's church she even made sure he had him sit by Marie's aunt and uncle from New Jersey because they don't know who Sherlock is. The example from Mark yesterday gawking at him and asking him stupid questions would just irritate Sherlock. So she wanted to be considerate to him and of course whoever he sat beside with just in case.

_Perfect start_, she told herself. But when she got to the Bride's Room what she saw stunned her and mostly got her furious...

Freya and Charlotte are having a screaming match while Marie is in the corner bawling like a wounded cat who is bright as a tomato which can only mean she's drunk out of her mind. Anna, Marie's younger cousin who is the only sane one it seems is trying to comfort the hysterical bride.

"What the bleeding hell is going on?!" Molly demanded loudly to get the attention of everyone in the room.

Freya and Charlotte stopped screaming and both glared at Molly because Molly was never the screamer, she was the peace keeper... But right now it didn't matter. Marie stopped wailing too and is just now doing tearless sobs.

"Charlotte here is a big stupid tramp!" Freya answered pointing accusingly at Charlotte who gasped in protest.

"I tried to help her! What were you doing?! Just sitting in the corner and nursing your hang over because you got too drunk last night _is_ such great help!" Charlotte screamed back.

"Yeah and feeding her vodka instead of water is such a brilliant idea! You know she can't hold her liquor when she's already on the verge of a panic attack! Plus she hasn't eaten since last night! So yeah, thats what I called you, a _stupid tramp_!"

"You better stop calling me that." Charlotte threatened darkly as she steps closer to Freya.

Molly intercepted between them before something horrible might happen. She wished Marie had more girlfriends so it wouldn't be just her to break up this petty fight. "Break it up both of you and grow up! Today is Marie's wedding for crying out loud. Not the day you _settle_ whatever _crap _that happened between you two in high school." She glances both at Charlotte and Marie tryingly. She waited until Freya and Charlotte finally moved away from each other. She sighs in relief, "Now can someone please tell me what is going on?" She asked

Then it was Marie that spoke up this time in complete hysteria of sobs that Molly was thankful that she is works at a morgue so she actually understands Marie even though she sounds like a laughing hyena. From what she understood, the pastor that was supposed to marry the nuptials today just got phoned by his doctor saying that he is bed ridden from a horrible food poisoning. And the replacement wouldn't be able to get there till two hours from now.

Molly bit her lip thinkin, "Two hours isn't bad." She probably has to find a way to entertain the guests until then. The wedding is supposed to be in twenty minutes.

Then when she thought that her best friend couldnt get worse, she was wrong. Marie wailed into a sound that only dogs could hear and it was so high pitch siren like that she had to cringe in pain not understanding what Marie had said. She turns at Freya questiongly, who had her fingers on her ears. "Oh sod this," she muttered under her breath and sat infront if Marie who is now hyperventilating. "Breath..." She whispered to Marie and did labored breathing hoping to calm her down. "Like what you do with your patients." She added as she grasps her hands tightly. Marie just stared at her blankly, not understanding what she had said. "Breathe, Marie." She demanded more firmly this time.

Marie just kept shaking her head. "I cant..." She whispers desperately.

"Oh she will be fine. She is just a drama queen!" Charlotte waved off Marie in boredom, she sat down to a nearest chair away from Freya who was throwing her dagger look of death.

Freya was about to argue when Molly shook her head telling her not to, then gestures to the chair across Charlotte.

Then Molly glares Charlotte, "You can't give Marie alcohol in a middle of a panic attack to 'calm' her down. It magnifies ten fold for her!" She said between gritted teeth. "So keep your mouth shut or I wont stop Freya from hurting you." She threatened and Freya waved at Charlotte who just crossed her arms stubbornly. Molly points at Freya, "You aren't off the hook either, you better get over that hang over so you can help me out here soon." Freya just obliged and drank more of her energy drink.

"Anything I can do to help?" Anna whispers to Molly.

Molly smiles at the teenager, "Water for Marie." Anna nods and walks out the door.

"Marie, love." Molly says again when she notices that Marie stopped hyperventilating, she is still sobbing though and holding her breath. "Whats the matter?" She asked.

Marie exhaled, "Two hour wait is terrible because we are supposed to be out of here in three hours." She cried, "There is another wedding this evening and they let me have it today as long as we'd be out then. Mum said it could be done..." Then she snaps her head towards Charlotte angrily, "And no way in hell Im rushing to get married!"

"Alright, alright hun." Molly shushed Marie once more. Molly turned to Freya for help but she just shrugged and gesturing that her head still hurts. Molly rolls her eyes remembering the reason why she didn't drink a drop this week. She knew it was going to be -her problem to fix. "Did you're parents call anyone."

Marie sniffed into a towel she was holding, she nodded. "Yes, either wait another year for the actual ceremony... I cant have a reception without getting married..." She exclaims exasperatedly. "At this point... Anyone will do as long as its legal! _Anyone_ can marry me and Tom!" She buries her face into her palms, crying into it.

Anna comes in with a cold glass of water and hands it to Marie who took it absently. She stares at it tearfully, "Who was I kidding? A wedding in two weeks..." She says softly, "I just wanted it to be on _this_ church, and _today_... Was that too hard to ask?"

Molly reaches over wiping the tears off her best friends face, "I know." She agrees. Molly had always known why this wedding _had_ to be today. Even though it seemed rushed, when she realized what the date was she remembered the real reason why the wedding was today. As young girls go everyone always had a vague idea where and how they'd want to get married... Marie was different. It didn't matter how old she was as long as she'd get married on April 9th on this very church where her birth parents got married. (Marie was an orphan at the age 2 from a car wreck, and her mom's sister had adopted her since they were the only alive relatives left of that family.)

Molly had to stop herself from shedding a tear as well, she wanted to help her best friend. She had no idea how, and where to even begin to fix this but she _had_ to do something. She pulled Marie for a comforting hug, "I'll see what I can do alright." She leans away and stares into Marie's teary brown eyes, "Just promise me to sober up soon so you can get married." She smiles at Marie who nods slowly in understanding.

Molly turns to Charlotte, "Just try and redo her make up for me." Charlotte responded with an eyebrow raised but stood up and grabbed her kit anyways, "And for the love of all that's holy don't give her any more alcohol. Keep her hydrated." Molly adds firmly.

She was about to step out of the room when Freya softly grabs her arm to stop her, "We are in the middle of nowhere. How on earth are you going to do that?" She whisper insistently.

Molly sigh, "I honestly don't know. But Ive got to do something." She admitted defeatedly.

"Alright." Freya said quietly.

Molly gives her a small smile and walks out the room. She decided to phone the only person who could probably help her if he obliges with the favor he said she can have. Even though, She doesn't know how to ask the favor.

And he answers on the first ring. "Molly? You all right?" Lestrade asks firmly. He sounded worried.

"Sorry to worry you but I am good though." She responded. "Um, Greg. That favor you once said I can ask. It can be anything _right_?" She asks tentatively.

He laughed, "Of course. What is this favor you want to ask?"

Then that same second Molly rambled on about the situation she is in. She doesn't really know why she asked him for help since she isn't entirely sure what she is going to ask anyway. "So yeah. Thats about it." She finally finished.

She waited for an answer but all she got was silence on the other end. She had to look at her mobile to check if she was still on the line. "Hello? Greg?"

He clears his throat as a response. "Im still here. Just trying to process what you had said. There wasnt a favor there."

"Well..." She prolonged the word hoping that he might get what the unspoken favor is.

And this time he started to go into a laughing fit, "_No_ Molly, I am a detective not someone who can materialize a pastor for you."

She sighed desperately, "But you once said a favor..."

"Yeah, like parking tickets or to speed up a restraining order against Sherlock once you've finally smarted up about it."

Its Molly's turn to laugh, though it sounds more of a sarcastic laugh than anything. "Yeah, no." She rubs her forehead which is slowly starting to hurt, "I was wondering maybe if you can escort a pastor here in a rush... You know." She suggested.

"Molly. Unless that person murdered someone, dead or missing is the only time I'd use my sirens."

_It was worth a try_. Now she doesn't really know what else to do now. Maybe knock at the few residents that live around here and to see if they know anyone who can perform the ceremony. Marie _did_ say anyone.

"Sorry, Molly." Though he didn't really sound like it. "Isn't Sherlock there?" He asked amusingly.

She rolls her eyes clearly asking for the sake of the bet he had with donavan. If Sherlock was actually going to show or not. "Yes." She answers irritably.

She heard a loud clanging noise on his end and a booming laughter, "Oi Donavan, you can pay up that fifty quids anytime now." He boasted, there was a groaning noise of defeat on the background (probably Donavan not wanting to pay up.) he clears his throat, "And also I asked if Sherlock is there because he can officiate a wedding."

She shakes her head in disbelief and then as if on cue, Sherlock exits the church. He sees her on the hallway, he cocks his head to the side in question. She gives him a small smile and gestures on her ear indicating she is on the phone. He nods at her then walks out into the backdoor.

She clears her throat to not dwell on what he is doing and asked Lestrade what he meant by it. Since she doesn't really truly believe what she had heard.

"It exactly means what I had said." He repeats nonchalantly as if it was something for someone like Sherlock normally would have, "Two weeks ago, to help his client not go to jail he married him to his girlfriend so she wouldn't testify against him. Sherlock said he was innocent and was just at the wrong place at the wrong time situation." Lestrade explained.

So she was technically right, Lestrade had the solution to her problem but she didn't realize _this_ was the solution. "I have to ask him now, don't I?" She asks out loud mostly to herself, she could hear the dread in her voice.

"Depending how desperate you lot are."

And she knows they are. There are so many flaws to this suggestion. Sherlock could say no. And if he says yes which would be by a long shot theres Tom to worry about... She is almost positive. _No_. _Absolutely_ positive he is going to say no. But might as well try, at least she _tried_ to do something. "Alright wish me luck then..." She grumbled on the phone as she ended the call.

* * *

**A/N: dun dun dun... well i hope you like this chapter! Lots of love...! please review/favorite/follow if you like it. It helps me write more. Ive already got the next few chaptere written on paper just the typing part... I wish i got a automatic typer thing..lol alllright! Shameless pluging insert here- (read Human Error as well, my other sherlolly.) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and all! Please do keep doing it going because it does help me write more. Im glad you guys love this! Alrighhhttt here it is! (PS: As off 3/27 it is Loo Brealey's bday! Aka Molly) Haapppy bdayyy!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. Awesome Steven Moffat and Mark Gattis and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle do. I just obsess on Molly Hopper Sherlock and Cumberbatch! **

Title: You Owe Me

Summary: Molly Hooper has done everything in her power to help Sherlock even puts herself in danger. It's now his turn to return the favor. "Oh, if you really want to repay that favor you can accompany to my best friend and Tom's wedding" she says to herself quietly as a joke. "Alright," Sherlock says simply, "Wait, what?"

Rating: T (ratings will change in future chapters)

Genre: Comedy/Romance/Drama

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_**Names…**_

She was staring at the door for a few minutes before she finally got the nerve to open it and sees that Sherlock didn't just disappear to a backyard but a balcony overlooking a beautiful garden below and here is Sherlock smoking away. She frowns at him, "Smoking is bad for you especially if you have a nicotine patch."

He just smiles smugly at her, takes a long puff of the cigarette and steadying eye contact as if antagonizing her. He lifts the sleeve on his suit to show that he wasn't wearing a patch. "Took it off this morning."

She rolls her eyes, "I thought you quit." She quipped.

He shrugs in response. He blows out the smoke above them, "Seems like a good day to start. They say weddings are stressful. I figured I'd be festive." He said sarcastically.

_If only he knew._ She chews on her lips nervously trying to figure out how to start her favor or if she even has the nerve to ask. She thought she probably should have talked to Marie first to see if the suggestion was alright. But she thought against it knowing that Marie might beg Sherlock and it might irritate him enough to say no without hearing her out. So no, she decided she should ask him first. And if he says no then she doesn't need to tell Marie. And if Sherlock says yes (which she thinks would be by a long shot.) then she can worry about telling Tom.

But for some reason no words would leave her lips.

He just waited for her to speak patiently, when he realizes that she wouldn't. He puts out his cigarette on the brick wall beside him and snickers at her, "I'm guessing that look your face means you want to ask me something." He raised an eyebrow at her when she just gives him a guilty smile. "Spit it out, Molly." He demanded.

She took a deep breath and then told him the favor all in one breath. Waiting for his response she held her breath and when she finally let out it out she felt like twenty minutes has passed… everything else was a blur all she remembered was Sherlock saying _Yes. _She was too stunned from him answer. He was even the one who talked to Marie. She happily gave him a hug which he immediately wiggled out of, threatening he is going to change his mind if she does _that_ again.

Marie and Molly glanced at each other worriedly knowing there was another issue at hand. _Tom._

Tom was patiently waiting outside the Groomsmen's room after getting a call from Marie to meet him outside. He was smiling which dropped immediately that he saw Sherlock with Marie and her. He looks questioningly at Marie, when he notices that she was drunk, he looked furious and ran to Marie but not before he glanced at Molly accusingly like it was _her_ fault that his fiancée was drunk.

"Marie. What we're you thinking?" he puts his hands on her face and rests his forehead to hers, whispering at her disappointingly.

Marie just swallowed her tears not wanting to ruin her make up again, "I'm sorry. Charlotte gave me vodka to drink instead of water to calm me down. I am so sorry." Marie whimpers at him.

Molly rolls her eyes; she doesn't know why he is acting like this. As if it was a really horrible idea or even a big deal that Marie is inebriated, they had her hen night two days ago. Why does it matter if she is _right now_? She glances over to Sherlock who looked quite bored and he even yawned.

"It is alright though, it's just the early stages it not going to affect anything." She whispers back, she glances over Molly guiltily.

"Are you sure?" He moved her bangs away from her forehead and kisses it softly.

Marie nods and once again gulped.

_Alright now I'm confused. What the hell are these two on about? _ She kept glancing between Marie and Tom. She scratches her neck wanting to ask but it was Sherlock that spoke.

"Of course she knows she's a _doctor_." Sherlock said condescendingly. He smirked at Tom.

Tom stiffens and he drops his hands away from Marie. He nudges his head towards Sherlock's direction, "What the bloody hell is he doing here?" he hissed.

Marie and Molly shares a look, it was Molly that decided to speak up because Marie's words just sounded like a squeal. "So we've got a solution to the problem, _now_." She said.

Tom turns to her direction raises an eyebrow, "That's good. Yeah?" Tom replied. He was scowling still avoiding eye contact with Molly. "Still doesn't give a proper reason why he's here."

"_Well,_" Molly says hesitantly.

Sherlock just shook his head, smiling. "Let him come to that conclusion." Sherlock leans over to her whispering loud enough for Tom to hear.

She chewed the inside of her cheeks to stop herself from either calling out Sherlock for being a prick or Tom. She isn't quite sure yet. She had forgotten how that Tom can be a bit dim at times and needing to spell things out to him.

Tom was glancing confusedly between Molly and Marie searching for an answer that no one seems to want to give him. He growls, "Will someone seriously just tell me what is going on!" he demanded impatiently.

Sherlock just snickered, and then he turns to gaze into Molly's eyes like _she_ was the one who was clueless. "The answer is staring you right in the face. You are just in denial to see the real _truth_. It's right there clear as day." He reiterated. He kept his steady gaze on her as if she would finally understand what he was talking about because it was actually meant _for_ her and not Tom who always hated riddles or subtext.

She narrows her eyes at Sherlock. She is confused and _mildly_ irritated by the smug look on his face. Clearly, he knows something and it's amusing him enough to _play_ this stupid game. She had other things to worry about, and that is watching Tom just in case he might punch Sherlock.

Sherlock rolled his eyes when he notices that she has no idea what he is talking about and started mumbling that no one always pays close attention. He menacingly turns back to Tom. Raising his eyebrows at Tom challengingly, he says "Have you got it yet or do I have to spell out for you."

"_Sherlock…"_ Molly hissed at Sherlock. She tried to kick his foot but missed because he lifted his foot off the floor calmly, knowing that she'd do it and she had almost slipped if Marie didn't grab her fast enough.

While in the same second, Tom clenched his fist, "I'm warning you, mate."

"_Tom," _Marie breathed desperately.

Then the pieces finally came together for Tom, the first thing that escaped his lips, "_No._"

"And Meat Dagger's brain work does tick _faster_ than I thought." Sherlock says in fake enthusiasm and claps his hand condescendingly. He just shrugged at Molly when she threw him dagger stares "That was a compliment." He offered.

"Stop it." Molly repeated more firmly this time.

"Baby," Marie begged her fiancé. She reached for his arm but he shoved it immediately. "Please, there isn't any other way."

Tom scoffs, "Yeah right. I'm sure this was _his_ doing." He accused as he nudged his head towards Sherlock furiously.

"_Yes,_ because I was _clearly _the one who gave your pastor food poisoning." Sherlock said sarcastically.

"_Seriously_._ Sherlock_. _Stop_. _It_." She growled at Sherlock angrily. She turns away from him when he was glaring at her. Irritated that he is being told to shut up when it is Tom who is being unreasonable. She could feel his stare causing the back of her neck stand making her shiver.

Marie and Tom are in their own little bubble now though. Marie steps closer to Tom, sighing. "Yes, you are probably thinking, _we_ can ask _anyone, _but who? Who do you want to ask to do the ceremony? Which person do we _offend_ because we didn't ask them?"

Molly was stunned. That thought didn't even occur to her. No wonder Marie was all for the_ idea_ of Sherlock doing the ceremony. The Swans weren't really thrilled with the idea of a rushed wedding (even though the real reason behind it was for Marie's personal wish) and The Turners had the same thought about it as well. It was a bit awkward to see Tom's parents at their son's wedding but _not_ hers.

Tom just groans knowing that Marie is right. He is so conflicted. He wants to make his fiancée happy but at the same time he _refuses_ to have Sherlock anywhere near to the wedding.

Marie closes the space between them. She puts her palm on his chest, "And yes your other solution is to get married next year. But we are already are here…" she whispers carefully.

He closes his eyes and leans his forehead on hers. "I know."

Seeing Marie and Tom now, Molly finally accepted that they are right for each other. In the time that she was with him, she was never in tune to his thoughts as quickly as Marie just did. And in all truth, she finally admits that she's happy with that they had found each other no matter how awkward the situation is.

She had to look away from the happy couple feeling guilty that she was invading their privacy but not before she saw Tom's eyes opening and gazing deep into Marie's eyes. A pang of loneliness hit her when she realizes that Tom used to look at her like that. _Wait, no._ He kind of looked at her like that but not as intense and loving as he is doing with Marie now. It made her smile a little.

She caught a glimpse of Sherlock eying her curiously, trying to read her. She glowers at him in return. This time she told herself she will keep this face until _he_ looks away this time.

Sherlock just raises an eyebrow amusingly, _clearly_ accepting the challenge.

Sherlock and Molly just stared at each other without blinking for a few more seconds until they heard Tom clear his throat to distract them, "Thomas Rory Turner." Tom spoke up softly.

Marie Turns to Molly smiling happily, "I love this man." She points at Tom who shifted awkwardly when Molly just nodded at him. "I am going to go have Freya finish fixing my hair." She grabs Molly's arm. She giggles at Sherlock, she was about to hug him but knew that that is certainly not a good idea, so she just hopped in front of him. "Thank you for this Sherlock." Then power walks to the Bride's room.

"Thomas Rory Turner." Tom repeated his name firmly this time. He stands straight staring into Sherlock's eyes. "That is my name. If I hear you call me Meat Dagger again, I am not going to hold back and clock you in the throat." He threatened darkly.

A squeak escaped Molly's lips when she saw Sherlock just grinning. "Sherlock…" She breathed desperately.

"Marie Amelia Swan." Sherlock responded in turn. He doesn't really do well with threats like that but he didn't want to cause stress to Molly as she already is holding her breath, waiting.

Tom narrows his eyes at Sherlock. Wordlessly, he walks back into the Grooms rooms. When he opens the door his groomsmen are standing at the door laughing when they finally understood what was going on. He shuts the door loudly behind him muffling the sounds in the room.

Sherlock just sniggers lightly, "Breath." He ordered Molly, which she gladly obliged. He stands on his tiptoes twisting his whole body to look at Molly. "_Thomas Rory Turner."_ He says as if the name was venom because he had to remember it and then he smiles that award winning smile of his when as if he has planned this, "This is going to entertaining." He says amusingly. "Isn't there a back room where I am supposed to wait till the wedding starts?"

She just bobs her head to agree. She is wondering why he seems happy about this ordeal. She narrows her eyes at him curiously. _What is in your twisted mind, Sherlock Holmes?_ She wanted to ask but she decided against it knowing that she shouldn't even try to get in that mind of his, even though she can _see _him. This is one of those times where she should just let go and let him play whatever game it is he is going on about.

_Oh, Molly Hooper. What did you just get yourself into?_

* * *

**A:N: Alright. I was going to write more… but I don't want it to be super long! And besides this is for Loo's bday! Heheh I know she wont read this…. but whatever! Alright, reviews(please! Lots and lots! It makes me happy and write more… if you want moreee…. Hit the reviewww botton its calling for yaaa!) follow/favorite! And once again, shameless plugging insert here (read Human Error!) alright love love guys! I hope you like this!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and all! Please do keep doing it going because it does help me write more. Im glad you guys love this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. Awesome Steven Moffat and Mark Gattis and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle do. I just obesses on Molly Hopper Sherlock and Cumberbatch! **

Title: You Owe Me

Summary: Molly Hooper has done everything in her power to help Sherlock even puts herself in danger. It's now his turn to return the favor. "Oh, if you really want to repay that favor you can accompany to my best friend and Tom's wedding" she says to herself quietly as a joke. "Alright," Sherlock says simply, "Wait, what?"

Rating: T (ratings will change in future chapters)

Genre: Comedy/Romance/Drama

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_**Oh for god's sake, Sherlock! **_

Molly wanted to wring Marie's neck. Whoever implemented the law of '_whatever the bride wants goes' _need to be tortured for giving brides this _brilliant_ idea of giving them this much power for one day. Of course she'd do the favor because A. she's the maid of honor and B. well because Molly Hooper is a sucker for giving out favors like its free candy.

So here she is… asking Sherlock another favor, which she is sure he'd say no. She wordlessly hands him the bible she's been holding the past three minutes while he was impatiently tapping his foot waiting for her to spit it out. She opened the part Marie had bookmarked, "Marie was wondering if you can read that part for the ceremony." She steps back and eyes him curiously as he's holding the bible. Does it _burn him_? Is he going to _melt?_

He rolls his eyes, "I was raised Catholic, Molly. The bible doesn't affect me the way that you are thinking." He says calmly without looking at her.

She clears her throat trying not to laugh, "Doesn't hurt to check." She mumbles incoherently.

"What?"

She shakes her head rapidly, "Nothing." She bits her lip grinning. "Anyway, yeah that." And points at the verse Marie wanted to read.

He squints at it then starts, "Love is patient. Love is…." He sounded so mono deadly and bored nothing romantic about what he read at all. He snaps his head up and glares at her, "What is this rubbish?"

And as expected she knows she was going to react this way. This was too much to ask but _no_ Marie forced her to do it." This is a verse she wants you to read… it is those cliché things done at weddings." She explains.

He rolls his eyes again then browses through the other parts of the book and read another part around the last pages, "I am the Alpha and the Omega the first and the last-."

"Sherlock!" she hissed at him and snatches the book from him. He was reading a verse in Revelations. _So much for him not having a _god_ complex… _"Don't sway anywhere else. "

"_And_ why should I do that?"

She sighs, "Because you told her you were going to officiate the wedding." She says softly. "And there is sort of an unwritten rule that everyone is supposed to do what the bride wants." She hands him back the bible which he took back grumpily.

"Does that mean it needs to be followed?" He sounds like a kid trying to question _everything _about how the world works. He even went as far as smelling the old bible.

She shrugs, "Because people think it is a good idea to give a bride that much power in one day." She said haltingly. She sits down on the chair beside him. "Besides, do you really want to upset a bride who would go on a murdering spree because today isn't going as what she had planned? She's already on the brink of snapping." She adds.

He grinned thinking that it would be a better idea and would make this day more interesting that it is. He remembered how Mary was on her wedding day. She wasn't really annoying but if calm and collected Mary had her moments of panic at her wedding day then trivial and irritating girl like Marie would aggravate him to a point that he might stress out Molly more than anything. So he just shrugs knowing he really didn't much of a choice, "If it makes her not be a nuisance in the next twenty minutes, so be it."

She smirks secretly agreeing with him. Marie had been driving her up the wall the past fifteen minutes. It's mostly the reason why she's sitting here and not planning to rush back to the bridesroom. She wanted to stay here a little longer but her phone buzzed a couple times for a text from Freya.

_Help!_

_Damn it woman, get in here._

She rolls her eyes and was about to get up to leave but Sherlock asked her a question that caught her off guard. She was halfway from sitting and standing up.

"When you get married Molly, do you want all this chaotic cliché too?" He says gravely as he dropped the bible on the door.

She is glad that he didn't ask _if_ but said _when _instead_._ At least someone thinks that someday she'll rope a lucky bloke to want to marry her. And she is also thankful that he wasn't curious about her wedding plans when she was still engaged to Tom. She sits down and leans her back on the chair, chewing her lip. "Of course _yes_. Every women _dreams_ of that day!" She says with exaggerated enthusiasm. She started laughing when he rolled his eyes at her. "But we already established that i don't do the normal things women do…_." _She says sarcastically. He just shrugged in response admitting that _he_ was right about it.

She answers his question seriously, "No, I'd want my close friends and family there. And to be honest I only have about a dozen people on my list. It just depends on my lucky guy's family really…" She said. "I just want our close friends and family to be there as we do our vows. I don't need to fill the church to prove our true feelings for each other. The people that are there already know that we do from seeing me and him together. I think that all that matters really." She could feel him watching him intently. She turns to his direction and fights off blushing, "What?" she asks consciously.

He blinks and straightens up, looking uninterested. "Well as long as I get the honor of dancing with the bride then I think I'll volunteer to officiate your wedding too." He picks up the bible from the floor and flips the pages like a fan.

She chuckles, "Sure I need to find that unlucky bloke first." She says in between breath. Then she stops when she realized what she just agreed on. _A dance at her wedding_… she doesn't even know if she ever will be. Oh someone needs to bring her back to reality. And as if on cue her phone buzzed again, and again, _and again…_and _again._ She quickly glanced at her phone its missed calls from Freya. She looked at Sherlock again but this time he was glaring at the bible puzzled as to why he agreed to _anything_. She decided it was probably time to leave before he starts arguing with her or worse the bible. "Okay, I'll see you in twenty." She says shakily.

He just hummed in response waving her off while having a staring contest with the bible.

_Yep the ceremony starts in twenty…_ she realized her heart started racing. She was quite nervous for him. He might be _too_ Sherlock and Tom would actually punch him. Of course she's not concerned for Sherlock but Tom to be looked like a fool. All she can hope for is the best.

The next thing she knew it was five minutes before the wedding starts. It was her turn to walk down the aisle and is waiting anxiously since Freya just walked through the doors. She looks behind her to see a teary eyed Marie with her parents at both her sides.

Molly smiles at Marie, "I am so happy for you." She mouthed at her best friend who gulped her sob.

Molly walks through the door and into the aisle. She was always so nervous about people watching her and she could tell that they are talking about how different she looks or how she was supposed to marry the groom next year. But she has to ignore all that because none of that matter, what matters now is Marie's day. So she distracts herself by making sure she isn't looking at Tom at all and also to keep a sincere smile on her face. She keeps her gaze on Sherlock who is standing there looking at everywhere but the aisle. He was staring up the ceiling his hands tucked behind him and he keeps going standing his tiptoes then down, he looked quite bored.

She chews her lips to stop from bursting into laughter. That would be a very bad idea and lots of stupid gossips if she does that. She feels someone watching her intently; she follows that gaze and meets Quinn's. He was standing in line behind Tom's groomsmen. She did remember Marie saying that Tom's cousin couldn't make it to the wedding so she had to find a stand in who is lucky enough to fit his tux. Well then she guesses he is the perfect fit.

He is staring at her like it Molly was the bride and he was the groom. She remembered moments when they were younger when they would pretend to do weddings because Marie was always their little princess in their group and always got whatever she wanted. That usually meant play house and since Quinn is the only guy in the group she always had to play bride because Marie obviously didn't want to pretend marry him because Marie thinks of him as her brother to even do that and Freya even as a young girl never really wanted to get married. So the pretend bride was Molly while Marie and Freya would argue on who would be the Maid of Honor be. And now Molly thinks her best friends have been trying to be silly little cupids like now for example _again._ He is looking at her as if she was the only one in the room and smiling beautifully she couldn't really look away.

Sad thing was, she also had believed that Quinn was the one. She had always thought that after med school they'd pick hospitals together live somewhere close to there and live happily _ever_ after, they were even talking about it a few times as if that was their end goal. But he hid a secret from her, she didn't know about the scholarship to Yale until he got it even though he knew for months earlier when he applied for it. He kept saying it'll only be four years it wouldn't be too bad, they'd survive it because they love each other that distance would just be a minor obstacle to their relationship .Oh, how he broke her heart because that promise seemed like it was nothing to him it because their relationship ended in less than six months.

She gave him a small smile and looked away quickly as she was starting to feel that pain she was trying hide since they broke up. All the 'it'll be alright' or 'I am alright 'or 'll find someone else' lies she tells herself bubbling in her chest. _This is Marie's day_, she reminded herself again.

That's when she almost chocked when she saw Sherlock eyeing her irritably. He was also glancing over at Quinn and he looked angry, annoyed, and _jealous…?_ When he notices she's staring at him too, he straightens out and pretended to be bored again actually he looks sick to his stomach. She reached him that same second and asked "You alright?" she mumbled at him. He just either hummed in response or ignored her because the wedding march had started.

She didn't remember much of the beautiful bride walking down the aisle. She was too busy trying to debunk Sherlock's reaction about Quinn watching her but she finally came back to the present when Marie handed her bouquet making Molly hold it. _It's starting…_ she thinks nervously. She has no idea what Sherlock has cooked up on his sleeve and the shine in his eyes is pretty obvious that is planning something _not good._

"We are here today to witness this…" he pauses not wanting to say the next word; he spat it out rather harshly, "Couple to be united in marriage." He looked so uncomfortable and Molly dare to think constipated…

She could hear Freya giggle behind her. Molly had to turn her head back and glare at her to stop and Freya hid it as a small cough even though she was going into a laughing fit. She just shrugged when Molly kept glaring at her, "Sorry," she mouthed at Molly.

Sherlock opens the bible to read the verse but he just stared at it, and _stared _at it. He was gritted his teeth angrily trying to decide if he should read it out loud or toss the book across the room.

Molly could see everyone else in the church feeling uneasy, confused and they had gotten louder and louder curious about what is the matter with him. She could also sense Tom glowering at her. So she clears her throat to get Sherlock's attention. He turn to her direction and scowls at her. She nudges towards the book she was holding trying to encourage him to read.

He rolls his eyes at her and groans. He shuts the bible rather harshly, smiling darkly as if a plan has boiled in his head, something definitely not good.

"Sherlock…" she warned him when she heard Marie gasp in front of her. She was hoping her facial expression was good enough for him to read and that he shouldn't do anything _stupid_. She could tell that Marie is holding on Tom's hand tightly so he wouldn't do anything that would make the day already a mess than it already is.

. _What are you planning?_

As if Sherlock read her mind he tucks the bible in his tux pocket and puts his hands together. "Now, you really don't want a cliché wedding ceremony now. This union is not really _traditional _for this to be done that way." He says smugly and winks at Tom.

"Oh god." Molly moaned. She is thankful that he only said it quietly that only people close enough could hear. Freya didn't even hear because she leaned towards Molly asking what is going on.

"_A disaster…"_ Molly responded nervously.

* * *

_**A/N: Alright… sorry cliff hanger again. Review if you like more! Besides you can also tell me if you want long chapters or just enough to read. Hope you enjoy this. Don't forget to review/follow/favorite! I am trying so hard not to OOC Sherlock… its haard. Insert shameless plug here -(read Human Error too!)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and all! Please do keep doing it going because it does help me write more. Im glad you guys love this! and I did mention in chapter six that the wedding is on april 9… so today is april 9 and it's also my Birthday! Sooo happy bday to me! This is my present to you :) and if you want to be generous and give me a present too REVIEW! Hehe! (haha… I tried to post it on april 9… oh well… anyways here it is! I think it's the 10****th**** right now…lol oh well! Enjjoooy!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. Awesome Steven Moffat and Mark Gattis and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle do. I just obesses on Molly Hopper Sherlock and Cumberbatch! **

Title: You Owe Me

Summary: Molly Hooper has done everything in her power to help Sherlock even puts herself in danger. It's now his turn to return the favor. "Oh, if you really want to repay that favor you can accompany to my best friend and Tom's wedding" she says to herself quietly as a joke. "Alright," Sherlock says simply, "Wait, what?"

Rating: T (ratings will change in future chapters)

Genre: Comedy/Romance/Drama

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_**Ceremony…**_

"Either that or Tom is going to kill Sherlock." Freya muttered back to Molly amusingly.

Molly stares at Freya in disbelief, "You are enjoying this way too much." She hissed at Freya accusingly.

Freya stepped away from her and shrugs innocently, "I have no idea what you are talking about." She whispers back though the mischievous glint in her eyes says otherwise.

Molly shook her head and squeezes the bouquets she's holding tightly that she could feel the floral wire is digging into her fingers, possibly cutting her a little. She doesn't care, she deserves it really; she seems responsible for suggesting Sherlock to officiate the wedding. "_Oh god, oh god, oh god,"_ She started to panic when Sherlock started to speak after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"A union of two people apparently needs to be surrounded with wedding traditions as if we don't have enough of _that_ already…" He complained dreadfully. "White roses, close friends, family and_ others _who only showed up to gossip around that has nothing to do with _this_ wedding." He spat angrily mostly towards Tom's side of the church.

"Oh you bastard…" Molly moans desperately and dips her head into the flowers. If Tom decides to kill Sherlock, she definitely wouldn't stop Tom; she'd probably help out as well. She could feel herself burn up with embarrassment. She is sure that anyone who wasn't talking about her_ is_ definitely talking about her _now._

But Sherlock continued not caring about the commotion in the church. "And reading a verse on Corinthians to define the _meaning of love? _For god sake's that meaning is different depending on a person who is feeling the chemical imbalance in their brain that you lot call _love."_ He verbalizes without trying to roll her eyes in annoyance. "I _love_ solving crimes, I _love _tea." He expresses in fake enthusiasm. He clears his throat when he realized that he was slowly getting out of line and is close to getting what clocked by Tom. "But I digress, in this situation it is how two feel about each other or in this case, the future Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Rory Turner. What matters is how they feel about each other _now_, not how they got together or when they got together. All those trivial things that aren't important. We should be lucky they invited us to witness this union."

Molly looks up from hiding between the bouquet of flowers and stares at Sherlock. She had to mentally remind herself to clench her teeth so she wouldn't let her mouth agape in shock. _He just said something nice,_ she observes though she could notice him sort of twitching, irritated by the things he said.

Tom's expression also softens secretly thankful for Sherlock's words. The commotion also stopped and everyone else looked guilty for judging or questioning this wedding. Molly could even tell that Marie was tearing up a little. Which Molly feel worse, how could she not even know this was a stressful day for her best friend not just because of the wedding day but also the fact that the Turner's are too hyped up crazy Catholics that they have been unhappy about this _rushed_ union. So she reaches over and caresses Marie's arm in comfort, Marie turned towards her slightly and smiled sadly.

Sherlock waited until everyone was finally quiet from all the fussing before he decided to speak up again, "As i said, the only one who can define their love is these two. They can share with us their _short _vows to each other and prove to us their love for you curious lot because for some reason everyone needs to have _proof_." He said calmly. He had a dark smile on his face when he saw that Tom had looked sick to his stomach knowing that he had to make up a small speech on the spot.

Molly chewed the inside of her cheeks so she wouldn't whimper. She felt bad for Tom; he hates being put under pressure like this. And the look on his face he knew he has to say something because Marie seemed excited to speak her mind. As much as Marie tries to hide it, she does have that side of her that reminds people that she is related to Charlotte... Marie _loves_ being the center of attention.

Sherlock slightly lifts his sleeve to glance over his watch, he frowns when he sees the time. "Actually, we really don't have that much time for a _long_ vow. You two can just say the vows when you exchange rings." He muttered to them insistently.

And he was correct. They already had wasted an hour getting Marie's hair and make-up fixed because of all the hysteria she did. So they only have two hours to clear out the church, this doesn't include the picture that needs to be taken with the newlyweds and their bridal party _with_ Sherlock of course since he's officiating (that's going to be another issue that needs to be dealt with, but since he had said yes to most things today when she asked nicely then maybe it wouldn't be a problem…). Technically the ceremony was supposed to be the following start with the Corinthian verse, exchanging of the rings then pronouncing them man and wife. It _was_ his idea to change it. I think he is only doing it to possibly give Tom an anxiety attack or just because _he's_ Sherlock and there are just things that he refuses to do like read the simple verse from the bible.

Sherlock out reached his hand in front of Mark's face wordlessly, asking for something and waited impatiently.

Mark just furrowed his brows in confusion not knowing what Sherlock is asking for. Mark was daydreaming the whole entire time and has no clue what is going on.

Sherlock groans irritably, "Are you always this preposterous? What do you think I am asking from you if you're the best man?"

Mark just clenched his fist trying to calm down. It was Quinn who cleared his throat to catch Mark's attention, "He is asking for the rings, mate." He leans forward to Mark's direction and pointed to Sherlock's outstretched hand in Mark's face.

"I _got _it." Mark hissed at Quinn angrily, confused as to where who he wants to punch first. He hastily grabs the rings in his tux pocket and heavily slaps it on Sherlock's palm. He looked very unsatisfied when Sherlock didn't even flinch.

Molly secretly hides her laugh with a cough. She purses her lips together when Quinn winked at her knowingly. _Thank god I am not the only one who this Mark's a brainless fool._

Sherlock hands the perspective ring to Tom and Marie. "Breathing helps once in a while, Thomas Rory Turner," He suggested to Tom who is slowly turning blue from holding his breath the past five minutes. "Of course be honest as well, you know, your God is watching." He added sarcastically. He smiles smugly at Tom who is slightly twitching his head so he wouldn't glare at Sherlock.

As expected it was Marie that had said something first, she takes Tom's left hand on hers. She rests the ring in between his fingers and starts tearfully, "We may have started unconventionally and quickly as what most people would think but the truth is it is because it is so easy to love you. You are loving, sweet, supportive, beautiful from inside and out. If I list all the things why I love you I'd probably be here for a _while._" She stopped to laugh for a little even though it sounded more like a little sob. "I have always thought that I would never find someone to love me, like how my parents love each other. I was always unlucky when it comes to that, but you changed that when you walked into my life. You reminded me that I could have that love and maybe more." She gasps a little trying not to cry. "So from now on and till forever I am going to show you the same love you've given me. With this ring Thomas Rory Turner, I pledge my love and life to you." She finished the last part quietly making the vow more powerful and she puts his ring on his finger.

Tom reached over to wipe a tear that had escaped her eyes. He smiles at her showing her that her words had brought her comfort and he finally found the words that he wanted to say. He takes his her hands and while putting on her ring in her fingers he starts, "I am not really good with these things especially in front of people. And if they can't hear me, then it's something they can talk about." He said stubbornly when he notices Sherlock was about say something. "I wonder sometimes if you're a dream. How could I have a beautiful woman to even look my way? But there is so much to you than physical beauty. You are dedicated, caring and so open to love. I thought I would never be able to love for a while but I realized that I just needed you to help me be open and give your whole self to someone. And yet I still think it is not enough. I want to just spend the rest of my life making you happy like you've made me." He placed the ring in her finger which at first he had trouble fitting it in her finger. "So Marie Amelia Swan, with this ring I pledge my love and life to you." He said to her intently trying not to tear up as well. He started to chuckle when a tear did fall from his eye when he blinked.

Everyone in the room started laughing too, especially the people who had started crying. Even Molly who had been chewing her lip so she wouldn't shed a tear because once she starts it's like a broken faucet she wouldn't be able to stop pouring.

She straightens out and on the corner of her eye, she notices Sherlock scowling disappointingly, like he was waiting for some result that he knew the answer to but it was a totally opposite thing from his expectation. In truth he's indignant and very much not pleased. "Well then, there it is everyone the truth behind their_ love_ for each other. No need to know about the past but what their _future_ holds between them. A life they'd be building together. A _family._" _Now _he looks satisfied because he got some kind of reaction from Marie because she flinched. "Yes we expect lots and lots of little rugrats from both of you, possible that should be written in your near future…"

_Alright what the heck is he blathering about…_ Molly rolls her eyes thinking that he is taunting both of them for some reason. And he needs to stop. She clears her throat to get his attention, knowing that he would go on and on and _on_ until someone stops him or someone plays his game. "Sherlock, get to the point." She hissed at him firmly.

He scoffed then rolls his eyes. "Sorry." He clears his throat as well, and looks at Marie. "Do you, Marie Amelia Swan, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband till death do you part?"

Marie smiled, "I do."

"Do you Thomas Rory Turner promise the same thing she just said?" Sherlock waves his hand towards Marie.

"I do." Tom responded

"By the power vested in me who thought it was a good idea for me to be able to officiate a wedding. With whatever god you lot believe in as witness, family and friends there to have given their pledge, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Sherlock announced in a ramble that the only thing Tom understood was the last part. So he obliged by pulling his wife close to him and kissed her passionately.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I now present you Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Rory Turner." He said uncomfortable stepping away from the still kissing couple.

The whole church erupted with applause, whoos, and whistles congratulating the newly wedded couple.

Molly steps close to Sherlock when she hands back the bride's bouquet back to Marie. "That wasn't too bad," she commented quietly to him. She gave him a smile when he just scowled at her.

"That was grotesque," He whispered back to her and he shivered slightly, "Remind me to never do _that_ again." He begged.

She shook her head and giggled, "I wouldn't even dream of putting a bride and groom in that misery _ever._" She quipped amusingly.

He snaps his head towards her his eyebrows met in confusion "Are you being smart with me, Molly?" he grins.

"Molly!" Freya called her before she could respond since Marie and Tom had started to walk into the aisle. Freya grabbed her arm to push her to a groomsman.

Molly stumbled into the arms of Quinn. "Oh, hey." She says surprisingly since she was supposed to walk with Mark. She sees Mark walking with Anna, on the corner of her eye she can tell Freya grinning like a fool. _My silly cupid at work again… _

"Careful now," Quinn smiles at her and helped her straighten out. "At least you didn't fall on your face. Poor kid almost fell." He nudged towards Anna. He offered an arm so they could walk down the aisle.

"Oh Freya and her none thinking…" She muttered disappointingly. She takes his arm and links it to hers.

They walked for a few steps silently when he spoke, "If I didn't know better, I bet she was trying to play that cupid game again." He guessed. His voice had a small sadness to it when he adds, "Your date, Sherlock, did the ceremony good, there were odd parts to it but in all I would knock out Mark first if he does anything dumb to Sherlock." His lips twitched a fake smile.

She laughs and squeezes his arm, "Yeah he did good." She answered. She turns her head behind her to check on Sherlock but not before she could see Freya smiling knowingly and winking at her. She sticks her tongue out at Freya then looks at Sherlock. He was still standing at the altar unmoved and the _odd_ thing about that she can tell he is angry. He's grinding his jaw, at first she was wondering if she was mad at her but he wasn't looking at her at all he was actually throwing death dagger stares at Quinn.

_Wait, what?_

Then that same second as if to confuse Molly even more, his expression dropped into his normal _Sherlock_ scowl when he starts walking down the aisle as well.

"All right?" Quinn breathes in her ear.

This got her startled for a second then,she shakes her head to get rid of the idea that Sherlock has some sort of grudge towards Quinn. That is the second time she's seen Sherlock look at Quinn like he is some nuisance or _something._ "Yeah, just imagining things." She answers lightly. _It's Sherlock, don't be crazy._

* * *

_**A/N: ahhh I was hoping to finish it on april 9**__**th**__**. But ohhh well… in Hawaii its still the 9**__**th**__** –wink wink- Review/favorite/follow as a bday present! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Wedding Reception is neeexttt ohhhhhhh! Hehe Alright shamless plug (Human Error!)**_


End file.
